Satan Series book 4: Rebirth
by WelshCanuck
Summary: With the loss of thier sister,Prue and Piper must now learn to survive without the power of three. But when witches are disappearing they are drawn back into the fight of good vs evil.With new allies and new evils they once again face the pain of loss
1. Chapter 1

**Dicalimer; OK, We DO own Liz and Gina, and all the demons you don't know, The Charmed folks are not ours, we are just tormenting the heck out of them. If you have made it this far, WOW! Only this one and one more to go, lol.**

Well as we started writting our first Fic. Satans Triangle we found oursleves going down a path that we both knwew could not be covered in just one tale. So we ended up with a trilogy. Then as we were writting the final book we found another directions we could take the sisters. With the death of Phoebe how would the other two survive? Not only as witches but as sisters. That is when our trilogy became a series or a saga depending on how you look at it. So read now the new lives of the oldest Halliwell's and the new adventure that will either make them stronger together or will tear them apart.

PS More fun demons names in tihs and the last one.. Can you figure them out.. let us know

* * *

Liz and Regina ran down the alley towards the screams they had heard. They had no idea what they were heading into, only that an innocent needed help.

Leo orbed in behind them as he saw them running down the alley. "Liz Wait!"  
"Leo we can't, someone is in trouble." Liz yelled back  
"You can't go in there half cocked."  
"Why not?" Gina replied  
"Because you could get killed. This is a trap."

Liz stopped and turned to look at thier whitelighter. "Look Leo we got it covered. Besides if we were the Charmed Ones you wouldn't be acting like that." Liz said in anger  
"Liz." Gina said  
"Look Leo I'm sorry. But we have to go in there and help if we can." Liz told him  
"I don't like this." he said watching his charges  
"Leo you don't have to, you just have to help us." Gina said as they made their way down the alley. Leo watched, helplessly, as they made their way through the alley.

They ran down the alley to where the cries were coming from. Seeing the demon with the young girl in his hands they reacted quickly.  
"Tamrof! Let her go." Liz yelled out.  
"Oh look. It's a couple of witches come to save you." He said drooling down her neck.  
"One last chance Tamrof. Let her go." Gina said.  
"Oh you wanna trade places with her?" he said suddenly tossing the innocent aside and pulling Gina towards him.

She tried to pull away from the invisible force that was pulling her but she couldn't, it was to strong. She looked back to her friend who was doing everything she could to save her but nothing was working. The next thing she knew she was in his hands. As he held her he turned to Liz.

"One more for the Masters collection. He will be pleased." He said as he shimmered out of site leaving Liz standing there in shock.

Leo ran down the alley towards where they went. Arriving just in time to see the demon shimmer out with Gina in his hands

"Liz what happen?" he called out to her.  
"He..he took her." she stammered out, still starring at the place her friend had just been.  
"Who? Where?" Leo asked in full whitelighter protective mode.  
"Tamrof. He said another for the masters collection."  
"Collection?"  
"I don't know. That's just what he said."

Leo stood there thinking as to what to do. We he looked to the sky. "I gotta go." He said, "Look go to this address, " He wrote on a piece of paper, "tell them what happen. They can help. I'll see you soon Liz." He told her as he handed her a piece of paper and orbed out.

* * *

She tossed and turned as the same nightmare haunted her sleep. It had been the same nightmare she had been having for the past four months now. It was always the same and she could never change the ending result.

She bolted upright once again, her body wet from perspiration. Swing her legs to the side of the bed she composed herself the best she could before heading down the stairs of the large Victorian manor.

Heading to the kitchen she made herself a cup of tea and headed to the solarium. Curling up in the settee she slowly drank her tea. Not really thinking of anything she just sat there, as the memories of her nightmare played in her head.

**&-&-&**

Piper pulled into the driveway and made her way up the front steps when she noticed the soft glow of a light on in the solarium. She knew who it was and she knew why. Quietly opening the front door she entered the manor, so as not to disturb her sister. Placing her keys and wallet down on the table and hanging up her coat she started for the solarium to her sister. Walking around the corner she leaned on the door frame as soon as she saw what her sister was doing. She made her way to the settee and sat down beside her.

"She was such a cute baby. I never really noticed that before." Prue said quietly  
"Yeah she was."  
"I want her back Piper. I miss her so much it hurts."  
"I know so do I. But we have to keep going. She would want us too."  
"I know. Hey you remember when she climbed that tree at the park when she was what, four? Man I thought Grams was gonna have a heart attack."  
"Yeah. I never saw Grams panic like that. Then she gave her that cheeky little smile she had."  
Prue laughed at the memory, "She never did lose that did she?"  
"No, and she always managed to use it at just the perfect moments."  
"She almost seemed to have one for every occasion that she would get into." Prue said as she turned the page of the photo album she was looking at.

"Oh I remember that. Her first day of school." Piper said as she pointed at the picture.  
"Oooh the worst day of my life." Prue laughed  
"What? You loved it." Piper said smacking her playfully.  
"Oh yeah you weren't the one chasing her because she was so excited about going she ran the whole way."  
"Yeah but I was the one that had to explain to Grams why you two were late."  
"Hey that wasn't my fault. She was the one that decided to put that water balloon on the Principle's chair. It wasn't her fault he didn't look before he sat."  
"Yeah well you were suppose to be watching her." Piper replied with a laugh recalling the memory herself.  
"Yeah right, ver tried watching a rambunctious five year old, when you are only 10?" Prue laughed  
"Nope, but maybe I will at 32." Piper said quietly.

Prue continued to turn the pages of the album when she realized what Piper had just said. Turning to her sister she could only smile with a shocked expression.

"Piper are you saying…."  
Piper looked up at her big sister. "Yes. I found out this morning when Leo and I went to the doctors office."  
"Oh Piper that's great." Prue said as she embraced her sister.  
"Yeah, Leo was pretty excited too." She said with a smile as she came out of her sisters' embrace.  
"Oh god Piper do you realize what this means?"  
"Yes." Piper said quietly. "We're getting her back."

Silence rang through the Manor as they both recalled what Mary had told them about Phoebe. That she would be reborn as one of their children. She would have no memories of her past life but they of course would.

"Funny." Prue finally said.  
"What?"  
"I always thought that she would come back as one of mine."  
"Why?" Piper asked curiously.  
"So she could back at me for all the times I mothered her." Laughing at the irony of the comment Piper agreed with Prue.

**&-&-&**

Pulling up to the side of the road, Liz looked up at the address on the house that Leo had sent her too. It was 230 in the morning and she was somewhat hesitant to go knocking at that hour. But she got the impression from Leo that who ever was in the house wouldn't mind.

Making her way up the steps she paused before ringing the bell. Her thoughts turned to her friend that Tamrof had taken. What had he meant by another for the Masters collection?

"I will get you back my friend." She said to no one as she reached out and rang the bell.

**&-&-&**

"Ok. I need some sleep. We were crazy tonight."  
"Ok, night, I'll see you in the morning." Prue said as Piper got up from the settee and kissed her sister on the top of her head.

Making her way to the stairs she stopped at the sound of the doorbell. Turning towards it she cautiously made her way to the door. As she reached out for the door handle she could sense her sister standing beside her. Being witches they could never be too careful. Turning to Prue quickly, she received the familiar 'go ahead' nod from her, before she opened the door ready to freeze anything or anyone that may be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Stand on their porch was a young women about the same age as Prue, maybe a bit older. She looked a bit anxious as she stood there though not quiet sure what to say or do.

"Can we help you?" Prue asked  
"Um. I'm not sure. Do you know a Leo Wyatt?"

Prue and Piper shared a look before turning back to the woman.

"Come in." Piper said as she opened the door a bit more and invited the woman in.

Leading her to the living room no one said anything before they got settled. Prue and Piper sat on the couch next to each other, with the other woman on the chair across from them.

"I'm Prue by the way, and this is my sister Piper." Prue said introducing themselves to the woman.  
"Hi' I'm Liz. Sorry to ring you at this hour, but I had the feeling that you wouldn't mind from the person that sent me."  
"Leo?" Prue asked thought already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah."  
"So you know Leo?" Piper asked  
"He's a friend of mine"  
"Oh?"  
"He told me to come to this address and that the people here could help me."  
"Well that depends on the problem I guess." Prue said watching the girl carefully

She gauged the sisters carefully as she was unsure still of what connection they had with her whitelighter. Gathering though, that they too must be witches, she continued with her story.

"My best friend was taken by a demon."

Once again Prue and Piper shared a look. For the past four months they had used their powers only when they found it completely necessary. Now Leo sent someone directly to them. Piper was a little ticked that her husband would do that to them.

"And Leo sent you here?" Piper asked  
"Yeah, he gave me your address and told me to come here and that he would see me later. I'm assuming that you know him and that he will come here as soon as he talks with _them_"  
"Oh well then that explains everything." Piper said a bit harsher then she had intended.

Liz filled them in on what happened that night in the alley. And how she and Gina had not listened to Leo in the first place.

"Liz it's not your fault. You were helping an innocent." Piper assured her.  
"I know, its just that I feel I should have done something more."  
"Look well get her back."

"It's not just her." Came the voice from behind them.  
"Leo." Piper said getting up and greeting him with a kiss. "We'll talk later." She said to him giving him the knowing glance that he had done something that had upset her.  
"Hi Leo."  
"Hi Prue. I see you've all met."  
"Oh wow. Leo you never told me you were sending me to the Charmed Ones." Liz said in surprise. She knew that Leo had married the middle Charmed sister but she had never met them or known their names. "Oh wait a minute. I thought there was three of you?" she asked innocently. Word of Phoebes death was not something that had been made known around the witch community and unless you knew the sisters personally then you probably didn't know.

Prue looked away and Piper look to Liz.  
"Phoebe. She died four months ago."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"Thank you." Piper said as she gave Prues hand a slight squeeze

"Leo what did you mean when you arrived saying that Gina was not the only one to disappear like that?" Prue asked getting right down to business.  
"Well they told me that there have been several cases lately where a demon will just take a witch instead of killing her for her powers."  
"So what? Demonic kidnapping?" Piper asked.  
"That's what it looks like."  
"And no one has seen any of them again?" Liz asked him  
"No, some have been returned eventually. Beaten and scared. Some have been worse then others. It seems the longer they are gone the worse it is. They are both physically and mentally beaten, to the point where they break. Some have never been the same."  
"Ok so how do we get Gina back and any others that they may have taken." Liz looked at her friend for answers  
"That they don't know." Leo replied.  
"Great." Piper said throwing her hands up in defeat.  
"There is someone that may be able to help." Leo said not knowing how they would take his suggestion.

Prue looked at Piper and then to Leo. The name on her mind was someone they had not seen in sometime. "Cole." Prue said sensing her brother-in-laws discomfort.  
"Cole."  
"Leo we haven't seen him since the funeral. He could be anywhere." Piper told him.  
"I know Piper but I think this is something that he would be willing to do. For Phoebe." Leo explained  
"I don't know Leo. It's a big risk. What if he got caught? The Source would kill him." Prue said.  
"Well right now that's all we got. He can get down there and snoop around. He knows where the Source could be holding these witches." Leo suggested though also wanting to see his demon frined if just to make sure he was ok.

Liz watched and listned to the banter back and forth, "Um guys I know I'm kinda new to this circle here." Liz said, "But, who the heck is Cole?"  
"He was our sisters boyfriend. You may know him as Belthazor." Piper turned to the woman and explained.  
"Whoa. Your sister, the witch, a Charmed One at that, was dating the most wanted demon around?" Liz asked shocked  
"Yeah. She liked living on the edge." Prue told her. "But through her good heart she brought out his human half. He's good now."  
"Wow I never saw that coming." Liz replied shocked at what she had just been told.  
"So we find Cole and hopefully he can get us some more answers." Piper said, getting back onto the topic at hand.  
"Yeah." Leo agreed.  
"Ok. So how do we find him?" Prue asked unsure if she really wanted to see Cole. It would only remind her of her sister.

* * *

He stood on the cliff and watched the crashing surf below him. The surfers carefully and expertly rode each wave into shore before turning around and waiting again for the perfect wave. It was one of his favorite spots and that was where he planned on taking her to propose. It was perfect. Now he would come here just to think about her. He hadn't seen her sisters since the funeral. He had shimmered out almost immediately. He couldn't be around them, they just reminded him to much of her and he was not ready to deal with that yet.

As they slept he watched the sun rise to start another day on the Gold Coast of Australia. He wondered what he would do. How could he continue her fight for good?

"Hello Belthazor."

He didn't even turn and see who it was, for he already knew. "Hello Tamrof. What brings you here?"  
"Oh no reason. I just remember you telling me once how much you liked it here. Thought I'd play my cards and see if you were here."  
"Ok you've seen me, now go away."  
"Still mourning your witch are you Belthazor? That's to bad. It won't give me much of a challenge in killing you."  
"In your dreams Tamrof." He said as he spun around in time to deflect the blow that was coming towards him.

As they fought Tamrof continued to torment him. "Oh the Source will be pleased. First I bring him another witch and now I'll bring him the head of the traitor." He taunted as he fired of another fire ball.  
"Not in this life time Tamrof." Cole replied as he answered with his own fireball that just barely missed its intended target.  
"Enough play Belthazor." He said in anger as he fired another rally at his enemy only to anticipate his move.

As Belthazor moved to dodge the volley that Tamrof fried at him he was surprised to meet his enemies foot to the side of the head. Catching him off guard enough that Tamrof quickly spun around and kicked him in the chest send Cole over the side of the cliff, plunging to his death to the rocks below. And destroying any hope that he could help the Halliwell's of ever finding the missing witches.


	3. Chapter 3

She found herself in darkness, the air cold and damp and no sound penetrated the black void she occupied.

"Liz?" she called, or thought she did for even the sound of her own voice was swallowed in the emptiness. She hoped she was not here, wherever that was, for she had a sudden feeling she would not be able to get away on her own.

How long she had been there she could not tell, the still, cold room where she sat gave no hints. Reaching out with her power, see touched the nearest mind she could and what she found sent fear coursing through her body making her shiver.

Doing the only thing she could, Gina cried out in her mind to her friend, calling for help.

* * *

Prue had gone to the attic to get the Book, while Piper made them all some more tea. Prue returned, the book cradled in her arms as Liz's eye's opened wide at the sight of the treasured tome.

"Liz, before we go much further, would you mind telling us a bit more about yourself? Like what your powers are?" Piper asked as she returned from the kitchen, tea cups and pot carried on a tray.

Liz didn't know where to start, it was all so strange to her, and the connection she and Gina had formed in what seemed like an instant. Just as she was about to start she felt it, a faint echo calling in the back of her mind, Gina!

Piper looked on as Liz suddenly jumped to her feet, her eye's closed as though listening, turning around, searching.

"Leo?" she asked her husband, while beside her Prue scanned the room expecting an attack.  
"Shhh." he said very softly, waiting for his charge to speak, he knew not to disturb her, not if they were going to find out anything.

Even as they watched she stopped turning, placing a hand on her forehead, concentration all over her face. Then she stiffened straightening up and her eyes flew open wide in fear. A thin trail of blood trickled out of her nose as her eye's rolled back in her head and her knee's buckled. Leo jumped forward, catching the unconscious witch before she hit the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Prue asked, her tone one of impatience. "Who is she and why did she pass out?"  
"She and her friend are two of my other charges, and I think that was her friend contacting her."  
"Contacting? How?" Piper asked as she helped make Liz comfortable on the sofa.  
"You two better sit down, this could take awhile." Leo told them as he used his healing magic on her, but she did not awaken.  
"Leo?"  
"I know Prue. Just give me a minute." Gathering his thoughts he began his tale.

"One hundred and forty years ago two premonition's were recorded, one in a small village in Germany of two powers joined as one, two witches, born at the same time, who's powers would help defeat the Source. They would be known as The Channel and The Power."  
"The Channel and The Power?" Piper asked her husband.  
"Yes. Each of them has two powers. Gina's power is much like Telepathy. She can not so much read your thoughts as she can sense what you are going to do and slow it down a bit, giving her a chance to react to whatever is going to happen. Liz has the power of electricity. She can form and hurl energy blasts. For some reason, ever since they meet, they have been able to communicate with each other, almost like twins."  
"So, what are their second powers?" Prue's curiosity had been piqued.  
"That is a bit harder to explain. Separately, they are both very strong witches, but when they join together, something unusual happens. Somehow, Liz is able to draw energy from things around them and give it to Gina, and she is able to magnify it. The two of them, working together like this can form a massive energy blast. It is a last resort sort of magic for them."  
"Why? It sounds like it could really do some damage." Piper said.  
"Because when they use it, it leaves them drained, vulnerable to attack." Leo told them, checking on Liz once again.  
"So why did she pass out?" Prue looked down at the witch on her couch  
"She is not very strong in mind magic like Gina. For Gina to be able to reach her here must have taken a lot of energy, and I have a feeling she over stretched herself trying to reach back to her."  
"Will she be all right?" Piper asked concerned.  
"She should be, with a bit of rest."  
"Take her up stairs, we will deal with this later, right now, we could all use some sleep." Prue said as she tried to stifle a yawn.  
"Wait Leo you said there were two premonitions." Piper added.

Leo turned to the sister not quite sure how to put the second premonition. "It is written as such:

_Before the three, shall two be born, joining their powers as one.  
A friendship formed in a moment will lead the way  
As the power of three and the strength of two join.  
When the one born of two worlds and the light join the five,  
The source will be brought down."_

Prue and Piper looked at Leo and then each other.  
"Leo what the hell are you talking about?" Piper finally said after trying to figure out the riddle.  
"I'm not really sure myself Piper. It's something that the three of you will have to work out in order to defeat this guy." Leo said defeated.  
"Ok, can we do this in the AM though because I'm getting really tired." Piper said to her husband and her sister. "and I'll never figure it out at this state.

As Leo picked Liz up, Piper cast a worried glance at her older sister, wondering just how much sleep she had been getting. Each night for the past four months she had been having nightmares about something, but every time she tried to talk to her about it, she seemed to withdraw more and more. She was worried that Phoebe's death was going to cause her to lose another sister if she didn't talk about it soon.

"Prue? Please talk to me. I know your hurting, let me help you."  
"I...I can't." she said, running her hands through her hair. "It hurts too much still."  
"I know it does, I feel the same way. Just don't shut me out. I am here for you." she place her hand on her sisters arm in comfort

Pulling her sister into a hug, Piper tried to send her reassurance with the gesture. She could feel Prue trembling slightly just before she let go, and headed for her room. Turning, Piper followed her, watching as she went into her room and closed the door. Laying her hand on the outside, her shoulders dropped as she realized that she did not think she would be able to help her, not yet, not this time.

"Leo, what's going to happen to us?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her own bed.  
"We will get through this together, and we will help Prue get through this as well." He offered in comfort  
"She seems so lost? She didn't just lose Phoebe, she lost Andy as well. Why did this have to happen?" Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the youngest, and Leo held her as she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamrof smiled as he approached the cells. His master was pleased with him, both for bringing a new witch, and for dealing with Belthazor. Soon, if he was lucky, he would no longer be forced to just collect the witches and would once again be allowed to kill them. He had seen the one's the Master had cast aside. Their powers drained and some so broken they would howl in fear like an animal at just the sight of someone.

"How is the newest addition?" he asked as he entered the cell area.  
"Quiet, too quiet if you ask me." the guard said  
"What do you mean by that?" Tamrof roared. Rushing to the cell he had thrown her into the night before, he saw her curled up in a corner hugging her self, even though she was asleep. "Did she do anything last night?"  
"No."  
"She didn't try to use any powers to escape?"  
"No."  
"So what is your power then witch?" he said to himself as he waited for her to wake up.

The room were she was, was designed to make a witch use their powers, why hadn't she? With no way for her to see or hear while in there, he knew that eventually he would find out what her power was, and when he did, the Master would know how to deal with it.

* * *

Cole's world slowly came back into focus, his entire body felt like he had been wrung out and hung up to dry by some giant force. He had managed to shimmer just before he hit the rocks after Tamrof knocked him off the cliff. He had appeared in the mausoleum, but miss judged the shimmer, falling the last five feet as he arrived in mid-air, hitting his head and losing consciousness.

Groggy, he pushed himself up, his pain giving way to anger as he thought about what had happened. He knew now how he would start to do Phoebe's work, he would track down Tamrof and stop whatever he was doing. But first, he knew he had to go see the sisters, he would need a bit of help to do it right. Taking a last look around, he ran his hand over his fathers name as he left his sanctuary behind. He hoped they would be in a receptive mood.

* * *

The pounding in her head told her she was alive, after what Gina had sent to her, she was not sure if she wanted to be, but she knew she needed to save her friend. She could not let that happen to another, and she had a feeling that Gina would be next. On unsteady legs she crossed the room, her eyes mere slits to help block out the light. She needed some aspirin and the only way she would find it was to go looking.

The sound of water running told her where the bathroom was, but it was in use, so she went in search of whoever was up. Going down the stairs, she heard voices coming from the back of the house, a man and a woman talking quietly.

"Leo, she needs help, someone other then us."  
"Piper do you really think she will go?"  
"No, but I have to try. She's my sister and this is tearing her apart."  
"How are you going to get her to see him?" Leo asked curiously  
"I don't know yet, but he is the best person around in helping people deal with lose. I have tried everything I can and it's just not enough."  
"How do you know he will help?"  
"We saved Father Thomas from Vincerarus, he knows about us and he knows how to help her if anyone does."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"Yes, he's back in his old parish, and I've made plans to meet him later at the park." Piper said quietly she was worried about her sister was was willing to try anything to get her back

Liz didn't know what they were talking about, but whatever it was it sounded like they were in some kind of trouble. Walking into the kitchen, she found Leo standing there, his arms around his wife as she held him. He saw her come in and gave her a small smile, wishing his charges had met under different circumstances.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as she moved slowly into the room.  
"Do you have any aspirin?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes, it's on the counter." Piper told her, going to pick it up as she said it.

Liz was about to say something when a man shimmered into view behind the whitelighter and the Charmed One. With out a second thought, she sprang to her feet, throwing a lightning bolt at the demon.

"**NO!"** Prue shouted as the scene played out before her. She had come into the kitchen just in time to see Cole shimmer in and Liz use her powers, her warning coming to late to stop her.

* * *

She sat in the corner of her cell alone and scared. She tried a few more times to get a feeling of those around her, only to make herself even more scared then she already was. She was surprised, however to find a few of the others that were actually able to push her out of their minds. Either afraid of her or afraid of what she may see, protecting her in some way.

She gained some information from others though and gathered where she was; in the hands of the Source.

She learned that she was most likely in a cell where she would be forced to use her powers and the demons would find out very quickly what she had to offer them. Only the one thing in her favor she realized was that her power was hidden. It was a part of her mind, it was not something that could be shown to people

She sat against the cold wall recalling the last mind she had touched. The fear and longing was so fierce it had shaken Gina. She had never touched anything like it before. But before she could really get a feel of what was going on she was slammed against the wall by an unseen force. A force stronger then she had ever come across in the all the years she had been a witch.

* * *

Cole turned out of reflects as Piper and Prue reacted almost immediately. Piper threw up her hands and froze the bolt just inches from Cole's chest at the same time that Prue deflected it to the kitchen window. They had discovered over the past few years that windows were easier, and cheaper, to replace, than walls.

Liz being a witch for many years instantly struck out again at the demon that appeared. Only to have Piper once again throw up her hands as Prue yell out to her.

"Liz **stop it**. He's on our side." Prue yelled out  
"He's a demon!" she countered back  
"Yeah and it's also Cole." Piper retaliated.  
"Well how was I suppose to know." Liz said in anger.

Leo went over and helped Cole up to his feet after he had leaped out of the way of the last electric bolt that Liz had shot out at him.

"You ok Cole?"  
"Yeah, thanx Leo."  
"Cole what the hell are you doing anyway? You could have been killed." Prue shot out at him  
"Well I was in the neighborhood I thought I'd stop by. I wasn't exactly expecting a deadly reception." He snapped back  
"Yeah well, you shimmer into a house of witches and what do you expect?" she glared at him. Seeing him only reminded her further of the sisdter she had lost  
"Well I thought that this was one house I would be ok in." he replied holding her glare  
"Prue. Cole. Both of you, stop it. Now!" Piper finally intervened. She knew that they were just both hurting over Phoebe and they had to lash out at each other to squash their own pain.

Both Prue and Cole looked to each other and then to Piper realizing what she was trying to say without really saying.

"Ok. Now that you two have stopped yelling at each other."  
"Piper I'm sorry." Cole said as he sat down on one of the chairs.  
"Me to Piper." Prue said embracing her sister from behind.

"So Cole where have you been man?" Leo asked his former enemy.  
"Everywhere and no where." He commented, "Places that remind me of her and places that don't."

No one said a word for they all felt the same pain.

"He almost got me." Cole said quietly.  
"Who almost got you?" Piper asked curiously.  
"The Source." Cole answered her thought not looking at either of them." And I almost let him."  
"Wait. The Source came up to go after you?" Liz asked.  
"No, he sent some punk demon trying to make a name for himself. He said something about bringing him a new witch that day and now he would have my head to add to his personal trophy collection."  
"Cole. Who came after you?" Leo asked though having a terrible feeling he knew what he would say.  
"Like I said some punk demon. He goes by the name Tamrof."  
"**WHAT!?"** he got from all four sides.

He looked up at them his hands in defence, "Whoa relax I got away."  
"Cole where is he know?" Liz demanded.  
"Who the hell are you? First you try and kill me and now you think I'm just gonna start giving you information."  
"Cole this is Liz, she's a witch. Tamrof took her best friend last night. She came here for our help and it's the kind that we may need your help with." Piper explained to him.  
"Look I don't know where he is. The last time I saw him I was falling of a cliff courtesy of him."  
"Ok look why don't you three try and figure out how we are going to find the missing witches and fill Cole in on what's going on." Piper suggested, "Prue and I will look at this from another angle."  
"We are?" Prue looked up at her sister a bit shocked.  
"Yes. Now come on, get your coat." Piper said pulling Prue to her feet. She had an appointment with an old friend and didn't want to miss it.

* * *

As they drove down the street and pulled into the parking lot of the park Prue kept asking her what was going on. All Piper said was that she wanted some time alone with Prue.

"Piper what's really going on? Prue asked  
"Prue I just need some time just the two of us. And seeing Cole again just brought back to many memories, for both of us." Piper said as she walked through the park.  
"Piper look I know I've been a bit closed off about everything. But it just hurts too much still. I'm sorry if I've shut you out."  
"Prue I just want you to know that you can talk to me."  
"I know sweetie but I can't." Prue said with a tear threatening to spill.

Piper reached over and pulled Prue into a hug. Giving her the only comfort that her sister would take at this time.

"Prue isn't that Father Thomas?" Piper asked knowing full well that it was.

Turning Prue saw the man who they had helped not that long ago. "Yeah I think it is."  
"Lets go say hi." Piper said pulling Prue by the hand to the Father. "Father Thomas."  
"Piper hi. Hello Prue."  
"Father."  
"What brings you two by the park?"  
"Just some sister time." Piper said then suddenly turning to her purse.  
"Piper I thought you were off today?" Prue asked at the sound of her sisters' pager going off.  
"I gotta go. Prue do you mind."  
"No go I'll get a cab or walk."  
"Thank you honey." Piper said kissing her big sister before running off to the car.

Her plan had worked perfectly and Leo paging her was perfect timing. She had asked him to page her about half an hour after they had gone. Once again her husband came through for her. Now the rest was up to Prue.

* * *

"So Prue how have you been since your ordeal with all the worlds feelings?"  
"Augh. Father please don't remind me." Prue said with a half smile.

Laughing at her reaction he agreed not to talk about it. "So I see Piper is still as busy as usual. What about Phoebe?" he asked. Piper had explained everything to him the last time they had talked and he was trying to just get Prue to say something about her baby sister.  
"She..Uh. She died four months ago." Prue said sadly as she looked out the woods at the park  
"Oh Prue I'm sorry." He said. Though he noticed now that Prue clamed right up. Stating the oblivious that she did not want to discuss it. "Prue you now that she is in a happier place right?" he persisted. "Prue I know this is hard for you right now and I won't stand here and tell you that it will get better. You have to heal on your own time. But don't shut your family out. Piper loves you so much I can see it in her eyes. And I can also see that she is worried about you. Phoebe would want you to move on. To go on living with her here." He said placing his hands on his heart. "That is where she will to continue to live. Through yours and Pipers love for her. As well as Leo's."  
"It just hurts so much Father." Prue finally whispered out. "She was my baby sister. I was supposed to protect her. I promised Mum."  
"Oh Prue." He pulled her to his arms and embraced her as a father would a small child, as she cried again, for the lose of her sister. "Just remember that she will never be forgotten and that she is waiting for you and Piper to see her again some day. I know it hurts now, but over the years the pain will lessen. She would want you to live again through her memories. Hold on to those always."

They stayed at the park for hours as Prue finally talked about her feelings to Father Thomas. She felt better having finally talked about it and though her baby was gone she now realized that Phoebe would want her to start living again. And she knew that she had to start helping Piper prepare for the arrival of their baby girl once again.

"Thank you Father."  
"Anytime Prue, and talk to Piper don't shut her out. Tell her what you told me. She has one of the biggest hearts I know and she wants to be there for you. You have to remember, that it's not just you that lost Phoebe: So did she."  
"I will. Oh god I have to go." Prue said. "Oh sorry." She apologized as she realized what she said.  
Laughing at her he just shock his head. "It's ok Prue, now go before Piper wonders where you are."  
As she walked away he called out to her. "Prue. Remember something for me?" He called to her. "It's love, not time, that will heal the wounds."

Seeing what he meant she waved to him and started to home.


	5. Chapter 5

He stood out side the cell door and watched her, waiting for her to use her power. He couldn't understand yet why she had not. No witch had ever lasted that long before. Then it came to him. She had used her power. She had a mind power. One that no one could see. His laughed echoed through the tunnels as the realization of who was there hit him. He had captured the Channel, and her friend was the Power. It made sense to him. He knew they were a few years older then the Charmed Ones and that together they were prophesied to destroy the Source. He also knew that they had a problems; the power of three no longer existed.

Opening the cell door he approached her. "Well how are you accommodation my dear witch?"  
"Go to hell."  
"Ok that is funny." He reached down and pulled her to her feet roughly. Pulling her towards him breathing his foul breath into her face. "I will enjoy breaking you witch." He hissed at her as he dragged her from the cell towards the cries of pain in the chamber ahead.

She was pulled into the chamber that was dark with very few torches around to light the way. What she saw before her sent a chill down her spine. As she saw witches hanging from the wall or from chains that were suspended from the ceiling. Most were beaten in some way as she could make out the dried blood on them. She could feel the eyes of them on her almost touching her skin through her mind. She tried to push them back but there was to many, all crying for her to help them. But there. She felt the same mind that had once pushed her away now gently touch hers and guided her through the turmoil of minds.

Gina closed her eyes as the mind pulled her through the chamber. Almost through the other side she suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through her mind and soul as the other witch screamed out in pain. Falling to the ground in agony, her eyes flew open as she searched out to the one that had tried to help her. There were screams coming from all direction and she could not decipher which one that she wanted. She felt her arms being pulled above her head as the shackles were quickly attached to her wrists.

Her eyes still searching for the one that reached out to her, her eyes settled on a woman in the far corner that was badly beaten and covered in dried blood. She looked badly malnourished as Gina could make out her ribs through her torn shirt. She wasn't sure if she was the one that she was seeking out but as their eyes met they had an understanding. One of family; the Wicca family

The next thing she saw was one of the torches coming towards her slowly but determined the demon locked eyes with her. She knew then what was about to happen and braced herself for the pain.

* * *

Leo and Liz explained to Cole what had happened with Gina and the other witches that had disappeared. Cole explained to them that he had a fairly good idea where they would be taken and for how long they would stay in the chamber. Some he had seen never leave they had become the personal property of the demons that captured them and some were even kept there for the Sources own pleasure.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Liz keeled over writhing in pain. Leo quick to react, placed his hands over her body but nothing happened.

"Leo why isn't it working?" Piper yelled out to him as she ran into the attic seeing the scene unfold before her  
"I don't know." He yelled back. Still trying to get his power to work, they had never before failed him with his charges except that once when Piper got Aurora fever. "Oh god." He finally realized  
"What?" Cole asked as Leo gave into defeat unable to help the woman before him  
"It's Gina."  
"Excuse me?" Piper asked  
"It's their connection. Whatever is happening to Gina, Liz can some how also feel it. My best guess is that unbeknownst to herself, Gina is projecting her pain out to Liz."  
"So what do we do?"  
"There's nothing we can do. We just have to wait and see." He told them as once again the screams echoed through the Manor.

Liz had finally passed out after what seemed like an eternity to the others in the manor, but in truth it had only been half an hour. The pain of what she could feel coming from her friend overwhelmed her mind, though no marks appeared on her. The others in the house could only watch as she tried to block it out with no success. What ever was happening to Gina was not pleasant, and the sisters had gone to the attic to see if there was a way to reach her.

Prue paced the attic, running her hands through her hair as she tried to think of anything that could help, but it always came back to one thing, Cole. He was the only one who would have a chance of finding the missing witches, but if he went back alone, he could be captured. That was not something she was willing to let happen, for no matter how she had felt about him at first, he was a part of her family. She would not lose anyone else, not if she could prevent it.

"Prue, would you _please_ sit down!" Piper said as her sister moved past her yet again.  
"Sorry." was the reply she got,

It was a relpy tthat Piper didn't register as her eyes fell on a blank page. A blank page that was slowly filling with words. "**Prue!** Come here!" she said, never taking her eyes off the page.  
"What? Prue asked as she moved to her side.  
"Look."  
Scrawled across the top of the page in their Grams handwriting were the words "Look to the past, to find the answer" and underneath was a cryptic message.

_  
A connection made from the mind,  
A compass from one to another.  
The path ahead is full of doubt and worry,  
Let he who mourns show you the way.  
Trust in yourselves to learn the truth,  
Find the truth to save a soul,  
What is seen is not always as it appears._

"What does that mean?" Prue asked in frustration as she finished reading.

* * *

Cole stood looking down at the sleeping witch; her face showed the effects of what ever was being done to her friend. Never before had he given any thought to what would happen to a witch when they were taken to the Source, he had never wanted to know. The end results were all he had concerned himself with, but now, he was seeing it for himself. He knew now that he would do anything to free the captives, even facing the Source himself.

Walking towards the door, he heard a sound coming from Liz, a hoarse moaning, for her voice was raw from screaming. Signaling Leo, he returned to her side, waiting for her to fully awaken.

She fought against unseen bonds, trying to pull away and almost falling to the floor if he had not caught her. At his touch, her hands flew up; ready to attack, until Leo grabbed her hands.

"Liz, it's ok. Your safe." he told her holding her close as she fought her way back to reality.  
"Nononono," she cried, her eye's wild as she tried to pull away.

"What?" Piper said, as she and Prue rushed into the living room ready to face whatever had attacked them. The sight of Liz's wild struggled told then everything.  
"Leo, let us calm her down, I think your presence is scaring her." Prue told him, her first concern for the terrified woman before her.  
"Cole, why don't you go with him, make some coffee or something, this could take awhile." Piper said as she ushered them both out of the room.

Turning, she saw that Prue was in Leo's place, trying to calm Liz without hurting her. Even as she watched, she could see that the fear was leaving her face and she seemed to realize where she was. Walking towards them, she had to give Prue credit, she had always been able to calm her and Phoebe down when they were younger, and now, it appeared as though she could work her sisterly magic, even on a stranger.

"Liz? Your safe, your here, with us." Piper told her, kneeling in front of her.  
"I...I..." tears started to fall as Liz remembered. She had felt it all, everything that Gina did, and she cried for her friend, and herself.

When the men returned, she was curled safely in the sisters arm's, the sight bringing a lump to both of their throats as they momentarily saw an image of Phoebe held there, but it was not her, it was just an image overlaying the woman.

"Prue?" Leo asked softly, not wanting to startle them.  
"She's ok, for now." Prue told him, even as she felt Liz start to push away releasing the hold she had.  
"I...Gina was in such pain. I...I could feel it...everything." she told them wiping her eye's, trying to stop the flood of tears that once again threatened to fall.  
"Can you tell us?" Leo asked, the thought of anyone suffering hurt the gentle whitelighter, but when it was one of his charges, he wanted, he needed to help them.  
"All I could feel...it was pain, I...I don't know what was happening...just that...that she was in pain."  
"It will be ok." Cole told her from his place in the doorway. "We will save her, and the others!" The conviction in his voice surprised Liz, for he sounded like he could do it.


	6. Chapter 6

She clawed her way back from the darkness, her body trembling, her mind reeling from the pain she felt. She could not remember when it had stopped, everything ran together in her thoughts. Tthe only thing she knew was that she was safe, for now, the room was empty. The sour taste in her mouth told her she had lost the battle with her stomach, a battle she fought yet again as she tried to push her self upright.

Sweat beaded her forehead, as a chill swept over her body, and the battle was lost once more. Laying down, she let the coolness of the floor soothe her, hoping, praying that Liz and Leo would appear soon, for she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She could feel what had been done to them, to her, the memory of pain hurting as much as the real thing. She had to hold out, for she knew they would be here. She had to believe that. She heard the door open, and the voice, the voice that spoke of pain, and fear.

"So, your awake. Shall we continue!" her tormentor said as he opened the door.  
"Only if I can chain your sorry butt to the wall." she said, surprising herself with her words.  
"Oh, you are a bold one little witch, but I think we can change that." Reaching out, her pulled her from the room. At his touch, the strength of his hatred overwhelmed her, shattering the fragile barriers around her powers and she started to scream as she once again was bombarded with thoughts.

* * *

Liz screamed, her hands grabbing at her head as she felt Gina's pain.

"Leo, we have to do something!" Piper cried as she held her, Prue moving to the other side of the stricken woman. "Can't you block this!"  
"I don't know, but if I do, we may lose both of them."  
"You're _losing them both_ **now**!" Prue told him.

Even as she spoke, Liz went limp in her arms, and both Piper and Prue noticed the same thing.

* * *

As her cries pierced the darkness of their prison , the other captives winced at the sound of Gina's cries, knowing, even in their own terror and fear that they were the cause of it. Some took an insane pleasure from it, their mind so far gone they were almost animals, but a few still remembered, a few could still feel compassion, and a few knew what to do to end the pain.

* * *

"Leo! She's not breathing!" Prue shouted at him as she searched for a pulse.

Cole stood in the door way to the attic just watching, there was nothing he could do to help her. As her cries pierced his ears his rage boiled within him. He knew what Gina was going through and it angered him even more. Turning suddenly he left the attic and shimmered out leaving the behind the cries of pain behind him.

**&-&-&**

The dark corridor smelled dank and vile. It had been some time since he had been in that part of the catacombs. He used to thrive on the smell: The smell of pain and death. Now it enraged him further, as he knew what was happening to the witches and any innocents that were there. His senses were alert for any sound, for he knew, if he were captured he would be killed instantly. Or worse; tortured alongside the witches.

As he edged along the wall his thoughts turned to Phoebe. Thankful that she would never have to go through this. He vowed to himself that he would make sure that this never happened to her sisters either.

**&-&-&**

She hid in the shadows being quiet not to alert anyone. She couldn't believe her luck when the demon had thrown her back in her cell. He had thought she was unconscious and had not bothered to chain her to the wall like the others had before. He had some how also neglected to lock the door. Well demons were never known for their smarts and she knew that when it was discovered she was gone, there would be one less demon to worry about in the underworld.

Though right now her thoughts only turned to her escaping her private hell. She stopped when she heard a sound in front of her. Seeing the back of a person before her she froze. She needed to get past him in order to escape. Suddenly he turned and faced her, leaving her no other choice then to confront him.

**&-&-&**

Cole stayed close to the wall, to blend to the shadows the torches provided. Suddenly he stiffened and the hairs on his neck tingled. Sensing someone behind him he turned to face his foe. Having no time to react he suddenly felt the kick to his stomach of the person behind. Quickly regaining his balance he fought back throwing his advisory into the far wall. Seeing now the persons disheveled hair, torn clothes and dirt on her face, he realized that it was one of the witches.

She attacked him as soon as he turned, it was her only hope. Kicking him to the stomach she tried to run past him though he had quickly recovered and threw her against the far wall. Their eyes met for an instant as she came at him again. Any other demon would have attacked her back, this one seemed to almost just try and push her back. Once again hitting the wall hard she felt the sting as her back slammed into the cave walls. The roughness of the wall piercing through the lashes on her back, a result of her latest torture. Realizing her defeat as the pain ripped through her, she turned and ran down the passage she had come.

He watched as he once again tossed her away. She was enraged like a wild animal that was cornered. He could see the pain in her face as he once again pushed her away from him. He did not want to hurt, if anything he would grab her and shimmer her out, and then return to the others. But as he reached for her she ran down the corridor into the darkness.

As she rounded the bend she ran right into a demon.

"There you are." He said as he roughly grabbed her as she kicked to get away. But it was of no use. Another had been with him and he soon grabbed hold of her legs and they carried her back to her cell. Chaining her to the wall once again they both continued to beat her until she was near unconsciousness.  
"Now witch. Don't ever try that again. Or next time what we do will be ten times worse then this." The first demons said  
"Or maybe the Source will really let us have some fun with you." The second one said as he ran his hand down her middle.

Leaving her hanging in her chains once again she had no more tears to cry. She just hoped that one day soon that there was someone still up top that would save them all.

* * *

"Leo do something!" Piper yelled to him  
"There's nothing I can do. It's Gina. Once they stop doing what ever they are doing to her, Liz will be ok." He explained

Liz lay on the attic floor gasping for each breath she could but the pain through her mind was beyond anything she had ever felt.

Prue and Piper sat beside her giving her what little comfort they could.

"Leo where did Cole go?" Prue asked suddenly realizing that Cole was no longer around.  
"I don't know. He was standing right there a few minutes ago."  
"Prue you don't think.." Piper left her unfinished question as she looked to her older sister with new worry.  
"I hope not Piper. If he is captured." she didnt want to even think it, buit she had, "They will kill him." Prue answered taking Pipers free hand in hers.

* * *

So how you like it so far.. talk to us people...


	7. Chapter 7

They reached out to her knowing that in some way she may be the key to their freedom. The older ones sensed a special power in the new girl that now screamed in agony as the minds assaulted her very being. As they reached to her they slowly pushed out the other minds that assaulted her. Guiding her through the path that would saved her own sanity, they slowly brought her back to her own.

* * *

Liz suddenly gasped as the pain in her mind stopped abruptly. Not really sure what happened she lay there waiting, for she knew that it would most likely start again. When it never came, she slowly opened her eyes only to stare into the worried blue and brown of the two sisters.

Prue gently ran her hand over the top of Liz's head. "Liz? You ok?" she asked with concern  
"I..I'm n..not sure." She answered shakily. "It..it just stopped."  
"Stopped as in they are no longer hurting her?" Piper asked  
Liz shook her head carefully. "No. It was as if someone pushed something from her mind." She said confused. "I think someone or someone's are helping her."  
"Ok." Prue said still comforting her. "Rest and we will look into this further later.'

Piper and Prue helped her up off the floor and on to the small bed that they had moved to the attic a few years ago. It had come in handy the few times they were in search of something in the BOS. One would look while the other two slept and then they would trade off. It also gave them a chance to be close, in case a demon attacked while they slept.

Piper grabbed the blanket at the end and placed it over Liz's sleeping form before turning to her sister and leaving the attic. Only thing was, Prue was not there. Making her way from the attic Piper made her way down the steps towards her sisters' room.

"Piper."  
"Leo not now."  
"I gotta go." He said looking up towards the sky.  
"Ok. Be back soon though ok?"  
"I will. I love you." He said as she kissed her and orbed out.  
"I love you too." She replied to the blue particles in the air

After helping Liz to the bed, Prue quietly left the attic and made her way to her room. Her conversation with Father Thomas fresh on her mind, she quietly closed the door behind her and lay on her own bed. She knew that Piper would be knocking on her door at any minute and she was not sure if she was ready to discuss everything with her sister yet. She was supposed to help them not the other way around.

She could hear the music behind the door. The song had quickly become their favorite, as it was everything they wanted.

_LAST NIGHT I HAD A CRAZY DREAM  
A WISH WAS GRANTED JUST FOR ME,  
IT COULD BE FOR ANYTHING  
I DIDN'T ASK FOR MONEY  
OR A MANSION IN MALIBU  
I SIMPLY WISHED, FOR ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU_

As she expected she heard the quiet knock on her door and then it slowly opened. Prue never looked up at her for she knew whom it was anyway.

"Prue. You ok honey?"  
"You set me up." Prue said quietly but loud enough for Piper to hear.  
"What? What are you talking about?" Piper asked though knowing what Prue meant.  
"Father Thomas. You knew he would be in the park didn't you?" She didn't even turn to look at her sister.

Piper looked at her older sister. She could tell that Prue wasn't mad at her for what she had done. Making her way to the bed she sat down on the edge and ran her hand over her sister hair.

"I was worried Prue. I know that you haven't being getting much sleep since we got home and I know that you are kept awake with nightmares. It was the last thing I could think of to help you."  
_  
ONE MORE DAY  
ONE MORE TIME  
ONE MORE SUNSET, MAYBE I'D BE SATISFIED  
BUT THEN AGAIN  
I KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO  
LEAVE ME WISHING STILL, FOR ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU  
_  
Prue looked up into the loving eyes of her younger sister. She saw in them the love that she had always had for all of them. In some ways she thought that Piper was the rock of the family. She was the one that always seemed to patch together the broken pieces.

"I'm sorry Piper It's just been hard to talk about. I miss her so much." she felt the tears building behind her eyes.  
"So do I honey, but she would want us to go on."  
_  
FIRST THING I'D DO, IS PRAY FOR TIME TO CRAWL  
THEN I'D UNPLUG THE TELEPHONE  
AND KEEP THE TV OFF  
I'D HOLD YOU EVERY SECOND  
SAY A MILLION I LOVE YOU'S  
THAT'S WHAT I'D DO. WITH ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU  
_  
"I know." Prue said." I see her every night." She added almost to quiet. But Piper had heard yet said nothing. This was something that Prue had to do on her own. "She is in my nightmares. I see it over and over. The shark coming out of the waters and snatching her from us. Or I see her when we were on the island and we find her dead from the poison of the coral. Last night the Ancient one actually did kill her and we lost her after everything we had done. It's the same every night Piper and I lose her over and over again. I can't stop it from happening." She said as she cried in Pipers arms.  
"Oh Prue, there was nothing either one of us could do. I'm the one that left her there. I should have insisted that she go with Cole that day and not me. I should have told him sooner about what was going on."  
"Piper it's not your fault."  
"Prue Its not either of our faults. It's was an act of nature. There was nothing that either of us could do. Maybe it was just her time. It seems cold and callous but maybe that's all there was to it." Piper said still holding her sister. "We have to hang on to her memories and that will keep us going. She would want that."  
_  
ONE MORE DAY  
ONE MORE TIME  
ONE MORE SUNSET, MAYBE I'D BE SATISFIED  
BUT THEN AGAIN  
I KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO  
LEAVE ME WISHING STILL, FOR ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU  
_  
"I know. And I will. But bare with me every now and then if I have a break down." Prue said with a slight smile.  
"Only if you do the same for me?" Piper added. "Prue do you want to do something here for her? Somewhere that we can go to talk to her?"

Piper had been think of this since the time they got back from Bermuda. She wanted to talk to Phoebe but they had really no place to go.

"That's a good idea Piper. Maybe down by the beach somewhere."  
"That's what I was thinking too." Piper said quietly. "Maybe after all this witch stuff is done with. That way little Phoebe will have a place to go see her Aunt Phoebe."  
"OK." Prue agreed as she laid her hand on Piper stomach knowing that one day soon there baby sister would be back in their arms, if only as a small child once again.  
_  
LEAVE ME WISHING STILL FOR ONE MORE DAY  
LEAVE ME WISHING STILL FOR ONE MORE DAY  
_  
The two sisters lay on the bed comforting each other once again in the loss of the baby girl they had helped to raise to the woman that she was. Slowly falling to sleep they hung on to the happier times they all shared together.


	8. Chapter 8

Cole inched his way to where he knew the main chamber was

Cole inched his way to where he knew the main chamber was. He was not sure if he would find Gina there or if she was in one of the many cells the bordered along the walls. Either way he had to find her. Coming around the corner he hung to the wall hoping to not be seen. The site before him tore at his very soul. Witches and innocents alike hanging from the wall in chains, some with their chains hanging from the ceiling barely conscious as the shackles tore into their skin. There were even a few that he noticed in small cage like boxes that were suspended from the ceiling, with no room to move around they were forced in one position curled up on their knees. He knew the purpose of that was to prevent any chance of escape after. Once like that for very long your legs got weak and were almost permanently bent up like that.

Cole scanned the room in search of anyone that fit Gina's description that Leo had given him earlier. Then spotting the one he was searching for he looked around for the easiest and quickest way to her. Plotting out his route he was just about to leave for her when he was startled from his thoughts by a voice behind him.

"Well, well. If it isn't he mighty Belthazor. Come down for a reunion my friend?"  
"Retsew. Long time."  
"To long old friend. But you can not have what you've come for."  
"Stay out of this friend. This is not about you."  
"I don't think so Belthazor. You have betrayed us all and now you will pay with your life." Retsew said as he lunged for Cole. Skirting quietly to the side Cole ran to wards Gina only to cause more demons to spot him.  
"Get him!!" Retsew yelled.

Cole realized that he would not make it to her so he did the next best thing. Stopping suddenly he reached down and picked up an older woman that he stopped by. Pulling her close to him he shimmered out leaving behind the bewildered demons.

Returning to the Manor he placed the woman on the couch and went in search of the Manors occupants. Finding no one on the first floor he naturally headed back to the attic where he had last seen them. Reaching the attic the only person he found was the sleeping form of Liz. Walking back downstairs he stopped by and looked in each room along the way. Finding Prue and Piper curled up next to each other he quietly closed the door and went back down stairs.

"Leo." He called out. Though getting no reply. He made his way to the living room where he had left the woman. Though now really seeing her for the first time he was shocked and stunned to see who it was he had saved from the dungeons of hell  
"LEO!"  
Appearing in a bask of blue lights, "Cole what is it?"  
"Can you heal her?!" Cole asked in a panic pointing to the figure on the couch.  
Leo turned to the person on the couch and was just as surprised as Cole was.  
"Oh god no." He said stunned. "Cole get the girls quickly!" Placing his hand over the woman before him.  
Cole ran up stairs waking Prue and Piper from their slumber. All three racing back down stairs to find Leo ever so slowly healing the woman on their couch.

Prue saw her first, her heart racing the whole time. Piper right behind her gasped as she approached the couch.

"Oh God. Mary?" was all she could get out.  
"Mary? Where did you find her." Prue demanded as she saw the condition of the older woman.  
"I went to find Gina, but I was spotted and grabbed the nearest person," Cole said as he watched Leo start to heal her. "I didn't know it was her."  
"How..when?" Piper asked, not sure what had happened. How had they gotten to the older woman, how could they have not know she was missing.  
"I didn't know." Leo told her as the glow around his hands slowly faded. "They didn't tell me anything."  
"Don't they think we should have been told! Witches are being kidnapped and no one tells us!" the anger in the oldest sisters voice was not directed at anyone in the room, but towards the one's Leo answered to.  
"Prue, please..."  
"Don't start Piper, they should have told us! After everything we have gone through, everything we have suffered, we should at least have been warned!"

Piper just stood there as her sister vented her anger, knowing that she was just as worried as she was. The last few months had been hard for both of them, and on occasion, she had seen Prue's frustration, and her grief, cause her to lose her temper. She was just grateful that she was still enough in control not to use her powers on anything. She didn't think she was up to another session of freezing and catching now.  
Cole and Leo stood back, neither wanting to be the focus of her temper. Behind them on the couch, Mary stirred, hearing the voices of people she never though she would see again. She no longer felt any pain, and knew, she was not dreaming, for if she was, she hoped she would never awaken.

"Cole?" she asked weakly, her voice trembling.  
"Mary!" he said, as he knelt by her side. "Are you ok?"  
"I am,now. How?"  
"I found you, how, when were you taken?" he asked, not wanting to give her time to think, to react, before she told them.  
"I...I'm not sure. It was not to long ago I don't think." her brow furrowed as she tried to recall, but even as he watched her, she started to slip, falling towards sleep that she so desperately needed.  
Leo heard the call, even as he saw Mary fall into slumber, knowing he had to go, he moved to his wife, breaking the contest of wills between her and Prue. With a glare at her brother-in-law, she turned and left the room, needing to do something, anything, that could help them.  
"Piper, I will be right back, will you be ok?" he asked, nodding his head towards the door Prue had left through.  
"Yes, she just need to cool down a little." giving him a kiss as he orbed out, she turned her attention back to Mary. The older woman seemed like she had aged years since the last time she had seen her, and her small frame was even leaner, signs of her captive no doubt.  
"Cole, are you ok? I need to check on Liz."  
"I will be." he told her, his gaze never leaving Mary.

Prue stood in the back yard, her arms wrapped around herself as she looked at the night sky, her mind and emotions raging. Why as it that everyone she knew had to suffer. Was it her fault? Was she to blame for caring for them? For knowing them? Her anger turned to sorrow as she remembered the sight of the woman who had been there for her when she needed her.

Piper walked into the attic, not wanting to wake Liz, she pulled the door closed, careful not to shut it tight, she went in search of her sister. Looking out the window to the backyard she saw her, and the sight broke her heart. Prue was standing there, her slim shoulders shaking as she cried. Going out side, she took her into her arms, as she let her grief out.

"Why? Why is it that every time we start to care, someone gets hurt?" Prue asked, her question surprised Piper.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look at our lives. Everyone we care for, everyone we have ever loved has suffered because of who we are."  
"It's not because of us, it's just the way things turn out. Most of the people we meet are already in trouble, that is why they need us."  
"But why can't we protect them?"  
"Oh, sweetie, I wish I could tell you that, but we can not save everyone, all we can do is our best."  
"But it's never enough. We are try and try and its not enough." Prue said as she turned to look at her sister.  
"We can't stop caring. If we do, we will be no better then the demons we face, because we will let them win. We have to keep going, if not for us, then for our children." Piper told her, placing a hand protectively over her stomach."

Seeing her sisters gesture, Prue knew she was right, she had to protect her family, and the only way she could was to fight back. Even as she stood there, she knew she would do anything to save them, even give up her own life, because Piper and her child were all she had left now.


	9. Chapter 9

The meeting had gone on for what Leo thought was too long, the news he had learned coming a little late, but at least now he had something to tell his wife. He just hoped she would forgive him when he did. As he prepared to leave, he saw the Elders looking towards him, sending a messenger to get him.

"Leo, you are losing control of the Charmed one's," the first Elder said when he was finally admitted to there chamber. "We are not sure if we should allow you to continue as their Whitelighter."  
"What are you saying? That I am supposed to tell them what to do?"  
"You are supposed to guide them, show them the path they should be following. Instead, you let them do as they please."  
"I let them be themselves. If I didn't, they would not be who they are."  
"They are falling onto the wrong path. This behavior must be stopped! If you are not careful, they will let their emotions lead them to destruction."  
"Their emotions are what give them their powers."  
"Nevertheless, they, especially Prudence, are letting their emotions rule them now. You will get them to think with their heads and not there hearts, or we will call you back, forcefully if necessary."  
"I will do what I have to, to keep them safe. I can not force them to change, for you or anyone else." Leo told them, trying to keep his own anger down at their words. He look to his duties as a job, a way to help witches, not to tell them what they needed to do, but to guide. Now, he was being told to control. He did not care for the way the Elders were handling things, but for now, there was nothing he could do about it.  
Orbing out, he did not see the Elders turn to each other, a look of worry passing between them.  
"Does he know?" the second Elder asked.  
"No, and we must keep it that way, or we are all lost. The Source would win." the first Elder told them.  
"He will need assistance soon, we must ready another to help him." the third member said. "I think I know just the one for the job."

Liz woke up, finding herself in the attic, the memory of the last contact from her friend still fresh in her mind. She could not believe the things she had seen, the horrors she had experienced from the others. What she had felt was just a fraction of it, how could Gina possibly survive it with her mind intact? How much longer could she stay sane?

Going down stairs, she stopped short in the doorway to the living room, caught off guard by the scene before her. Cole lay against the side off the couch, his eye's closed as he held the hand of an elderly woman, one who seem familiar to her somehow, but she could not place from where. Even as she stood there, the woman stirred, opening her eye's slowly, as if she was afraid.

Mary could sense someone watching her, and at first she thought it was a demon, one of the one's who had taken such delight in tormenting her. But the presence felt different, kinder, safer. Opening her eye's she saw a woman, about the same age as the sisters standing there, just watching her, not saying a word.

"Who are you?" Mary asked.  
"I'm Liz, a friend. Who are you?"  
"Mary, I... I am a friend of the Cole's, from a long time ago." Mary wasn't sure just how much the tall young woman knew, about who, or what the sisters were, but she felt a kinship with her, a bond.  
"Can I get you anything?" Liz asked, moving towards the couch. "Do I..do I know you? You look familiar."  
"I don't think so, I haven't been here long. Have you ever been to the Caribbean?"  
"No, but I recognize you, as the way you are now, does that make any sense?"  
"In a strange way, yes." Reaching out to take her hand, she felt a shock go through her, for she too recognized something in the younger woman, a touch she had felt when she was still a prisoner, the touch of the witch who was being tormented by suffering the pain of the others.

Gina found she could think, the first time sense she had gotten here that the other voices, their pain, were not hers. Pushing herself up, she looked around her cell, but she was not in the one she had first been put in, instead, she was in a large chamber, the only occupant, and for some reason, that scared her more then anything else. In the middle of the room was a large chair, the legs bolted to the floor and bindings at the arm and leg positions.

The door behind her swung open, knocking her forward as it slammed into her. Looking up, she found herself face to face with a demon, one who could be straight from a horror movie. Glaring at her with eye's the color of Cole, it reached down, grabbing her roughly by the arm, picking her feet right up off the floor and slamming her bodily into the chair, tightening the binds until they cut the tender skin on her wrist's.

"You have a visitor witch!" the demon hissed, bowing as a shrouded figure appeared.

Leo returned to the Manor carrying news that he hoped would not upset or anger the sisters further. He understood why they had done what they did, but he didn't understand what had taken so long in telling them.

Seeing Liz and Cole sitting with Mary he walked into the living room.  
"Mary how you feeling?"  
"Much better thank you Leo. For everything."  
"You're welcome. Hey have you guys seen the girls?" he asked  
"I think they are both outside." Cole told him.  
"Thanx." Leo replied making his way to the kitchen and out the back door.  
Seeing the sisters laying together in the hammock he walked over to them not knowing how they would react to the news.  
"Hi Leo." Piper said  
"Hi. Look I have news that I'm not sure how to tell you."  
"Just tells us the truth Leo." Prue said a bit harsher then she had intended.  
"I just came from a meeting. It appears they actually had a reason for not telling you about the witches."  
"Oh this should be good." Prue said sarcastically.  
"Prue." Piper said nudging her sister  
"Look I know your hurt and angry about what happened to Mary. But the reason they never told you two was because they know you were still grieving for Phoebe. They didn't want you to get involved."  
"Well that was very thoughtful of them." Piper said though not meaning it in a very nice manner.  
"Look they know that you three," He paused as he realized what he said. "You two, always think with your hearts. And they don't like it very much. You need to get back in control"."  
"Control?" Prue shot back with anger. "Leo it's who we are. They are the ones that always say it's our bond as sisters that make us who we are. And if that means following pour hearts then so be it. And if they don't like then they can find two other people to do their dirty work."  
"Prue all I'm asking is that from now on just be more careful. Think more as witches then sisters."  
"Leo that's not who we are." Piper pleaded with him.  
"I know honey. But they have stated that if you don't they could.." he left the sentence hanging  
"Could what Leo?" Piper asked afraid of the answer.  
"They could reassign me. Permanently." He finally said.

Both sisters looked at him in shock.  
"They'll what?" Prue yelled out.

"Reassign me."  
"Leo we're married they can't do that."  
"Piper I know. Look once this whole mess is cleared up it will all be ok. I think they are just stressing because of the witches that are missing. They are taking more and more each day."  
"So what now they want our help with this mess?" Prue asked  
"It's getting out of control. They want their best team to lead the charge now so to speak."  
"The power of three." Prue stated quietly.

Piper turned to her sisters and realized what she meant. With her baby the circle was still intact.  
They returned to the Manors living room seeing Cole, Mary and Liz talking on the couch.

"Mary. How you feeling?" Piper asked  
"Much better now thank you dear." she replied. "How are you two doing?"  
"We're doing ok. One day at a time. That's all we can do." Prue answered her though Mary could almost see right through her. She knew that they were both still struggling with their sisters' death.

Prue, Piper and Leo filled the other three in on what Leo had found out with his meeting including why they were not involved in the first place.

"But that doesn't make sense. It's always that bond that makes good witches. Why now are they so instant that you use your heads and not your hearts?" Mary inquired  
"Mary's right. It was that bond with the three of you that made it difficult for me when I was after you." Cole added.  
"You know something you guys are right. And Piper look what happened last time we followed the rules they had. We lost Natalie."  
"And saved their asses when we played our way."  
"Ok so it's settled. We still play by our rules. And to hell with them."

Leo watched as the conversation went around the room. He knew that they were all right in their own thoughts. He just hoped that they could get the witches back before he was taken from Piper forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Strapping her to the chair Gina struggled as much as she could but to no avail. He was too strong and she was still weak from her encounter earlier. Leaving her there as he walked out her thoughts wandered to her friend and to the older lady she had seen earlier. She had a kind face and she seemed to understand what Gina was going through. Had they done the same thing to her? She was brought from her thoughts as the door creaked open once again. The dark figure before her made her shutter to her very soul. Though she could not see his face she knew who stood before her. And she knew with that she was on more danger than she was before.

"So this is the Channeler?" he stated more then asked. "She doesn't look that powerful to me." He laughed out knowing why she was in the state she was.

Gina glared up at him trying to put up a brave front but was not having much luck.

"So you think that you can still destroy me? You and your friends." He asked her. "If I recall the prophecy right, then that will not happen now or ever. You need the power of three. And that my dear witch, no longer exists."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh. Trying to pretend you don't know dear will not save you. Or them. I will destroy the remaining Charmed Ones. And take you and your friend with them." He told her. "Now tell me, what they are planning and I will have my friend here go easy on you."  
"Who and what the hell are you talking about?" she had heard of the Charmed Ones but she had never met them. She remembered her mother also talking about them. That one they would arrive and they would be the most powerful source of good. But what is this prophecy he is talking about. And why would she know what the Charmed Ones were up to?

He stepped closer to her taking her face in his hand, squeezing it just enough to inflict pain.

"Don't play coy with me witch. I have killed stronger ones then you. Now tell me what they are planning. And why Belthazor paid us a visit"  
"I don't even know them. I've only heard of them."

Turning to the servant behind him, "Make her talk." He ordered as he stepped back letting the servant step up towards her.

The servant took out his dagger and looked at her with pure evil in his eyes. He slowly ran the tip of the blade down her arm though not breaking the surface, then the other and then each leg. "Oh where to start."

She watched in horror as he ran the blade over her body. She knew he would eventually cut her she was just not sure where or when.

Then she felt it. The tip of the blade entered her leg send a piercing pain through her whole body. Screaming in pain as he pulled it towards him slowly cutting a deep gash in her.

He watched in delight as she screamed out as his servant very slowly pulled the knife down her legs. Causing the pain to linger. He always enjoyed the next part as well. As he again watched in delight as the servant grabbed the bucket that sat beside the chair. Taking some out with the small scoop he poured the water on the cut he had just created.

She cried out even more as she felt the salt of the water enter her wound.

He never said as word as he slowly tortured Gina. He was good at what he did and that was why the Source choose him for the task at hand. If anyone could make a witch break, it was him. He smiled an evil smile as he poured the salt water over the gash he had created. He continued his task for another twenty minutes each time not letting her know when he would cut her or where. But each time it was slow and painful. She almost passed out twice but he quickly threw the water on her to bring her around. He hated it when they passed out before he was done.

"Now my dear. Tell me what they are planning or I will leave the two of you alone for a little while and maybe send some of Drake's friends in as well. They are all very good at what they do. Each with their own special methods of inflicting pain." He sneered at her.  
"I..I sw.swear. I don't kn..know them." She cried out again. She had said it over and over while she was tortured. But they didn't seem to believe her.  
"For some strange reason I actually believe you. No one could endure what you just did and not break." He resigned himself that she actually may be telling the truth. "Take her out of her, and down to the deepest catacombs. I don't want her to be seen by anyone again." Grabbing her again roughly by the face. "Don't worry witch, I won't have them kill you. Not just yet anyway. But eventually you'll wish you were dead." He roughly tossed her head to the side, turned and left the room leaving her in the hands of her torturer.

Un-strapping her from the chair, he picked her up roughly and dragged her from the room. Down the dark halls and then she could feel as he pulled her down stairs. She tried to react to her feet but the pain in her legs was to much as she let him drag her further down.

The further down they got the darker it seemed. Till she only saw one torch lighting a small room.

"I've brought you some more company Retsew." He called out to the darkness.  
"Oh another toy for the Master?"  
"Nope this one is strictly ours."  
"Oh goodie. After Belthazor took that witch from right under my nose the other day I need to get even with a witch."  
"Well this should help you. She is one of the prophesied ones."  
"That old tale will no longer serve them now."  
"Here, do with her as you please. But she is never to leave her cell. The Sources orders."  
"My pleasure." He said with an evil grin. Taking Gina from the other demon he pulled her to her feet pulling her face close to him. "I will enjoy you witch. Watching your pain will help me live down her. Thanx to you and your kind I have been banished to this hell hole. All because of him. And now you will pay for his betrayal." He opened the cell door and tossed her in. Letting her hit the wall on the other side.

He entered the cell behind her and again pulled her to her feet, only to toss her aside again. Doing this a few more times he finally settled on a few kicks to the ribs before leaving the cell.

"I'll be back witch." He said as he slammed the door behind him leaving her withering in pain as the tears escaped her eyes.

Through her tears she prayed that Liz would find her soon. Holding on to the hope that Liz had maybe found the Charmed Ones through Leo and that the five of them would find her. But something that he said rang through her mind. Something about the power of three no longer existing. What had happened? Why hadn't Leo told them? As witches they had a right to know. She prayed that what he said was just a lie to get her to give up hope. But she would not play into his hands. She knew that Liz and Leo would find her and together with the Charmed Ones they would defeat the Source once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary, why don't you go rest for awhile?" Leo said, as he saw her start to nod off, the treatment she had received while a prisoner taking its toll on the older witch. With out a word of disagreement, she moved to the couch, stretching out and was instantly asleep.

Beside her, Liz was doing the same but he knew she would not rest, not until they had come up with some kind of plan. Her stubborn nature was one of the reasons she had gotten along so well with Gina; they were both relentless in the fight against the forces of evil.

"Cole, you were down there, do you know where she is?" Piper asked.  
"She was in the same room where I found Mary, but I couldn't get to her." the half demon told her. "Here, let me draw a diagram of the layout." Grabbing a sheet of paper, he started to make a rough sketch of what he had seen, leaving out the horrors he knew they would find.  
"How..how did she look?" Liz asked, her temple starting to throb at the memory's of what she had 'seen' from Gina.  
"She looked ok, physically, I didn't see any visual injuries.  
"How... how many witches were there?" Leo asked, almost afraid to know the answer.  
"Too many." came the soft reply.

Looking at the drawing, Leo noticed Liz start to pale, her face getting flushed, and a sweat breaking out on her forehead. Moving towards her, he was in time to catch her as she crumbled silently, her eye's rolling up in her head.

"Liz!" Prue cried out as she saw her fall, the others rushing to help Leo with her.  
"What happened?" Mary asked groggily from the couch, seeing the limp figure in Leo's arms.  
"I'm guessing it has to do with Gina, because I can't heal her." Leo said a minute later, as the glow faded from his hands.  
"We have to get her! For both their sakes." Prue said with determination.  
"How? We don't even know for sure where she is." Piper said as she watched the unconscious woman, the tenseness on her face showing her concern.  
"We will have to plan this carefully, they will be watching for us." Cole told them.

* * *

"Pssst."  
"Umm."  
"Hey, you." A voice broke the darkness, and Gina stirred.  
"Wakey, wakey."  
"Wha..umm." trying to move had been a bad idea. Her entire body hurt, and the kick she had gotten made it hard to breathe.  
"Oh, come on, wake up, I want to play."

Gina could not believe what she was hearing. It sounded like a child was talking to her, but as she lay there shivering, she prayed she was just imagining it. Then she heard it again, a little voice, sounding full of laughter, coming from some where close by. Forcing here head up, she tried to focus, but her vision started to blur, and she had to lay her head back down.

"Want a croissant?" the voice asked, "My chef was just here, and he..he.." the sound of the voice trailed off as Gina felt herself falling into the blackness once again.

* * *

"Liz?" some one said, "Liz? Can you hear me?" the sound of Leo's voice reached her deep inside her troubled mind, bringing her back from the edge, leading her back to reality. Opening her eye's, she found her whitelighter kneeling down beside her, the worry on his face a sight she didn't want to see.  
"Leo?" she cried, as she reached out, grabbing a hold and burying her face against him. She cried, for the pain of her friend, for the thoughts of never seeing her again, for not saving her when she had needed her.  
"Shhh, it's ok, we will get her back." he told her, comforting her as best he could.  
"But it's... it's my fault. I should have... should have listened to you." she told him, as she pushed away, holding her head in her hands.  
"No, you couldn't." another voice told her, as Prue walked over. "You were saving an innocent, that's what you, what we do."  
"But, I am the one with the more active power. I should have been able to..."  
"You didn't send her down the alley, she went on her own. Could you have stopped her?" Prue asked, taking her hands and pulling them away from her face.  
"No, but I.."  
"No buts, it can not change who you are, who she is. You just have to trust that we will get her back."  
Standing in the doorway, Piper listened to her older sister, wishing she would listen to her own words. She was good at helping others through their guilt, now she just had to get through her own.  
"But it's so hard. I know what they are doing to her, to the others." Liz told her as fresh tears started to fall.  
"Is that what happened?" Leo asked her. "Did she connect with you again?"  
"Yes, she.. she was in pain, I could hear it, in her 'voice, she was calling for me. And I couldn't do anything to help her."  
"But you are, you are helping us come up with a way to get her back." Prue told the woman before her.  
"But will it be enough?"  
"It will, if we can do it soon." Cole said from Pipers side.

Turning to look at him, Piper gave him a look to be quiet, that was not what Liz needed to hear. She knew as well as the others that it would not be easy, but right now, Liz needed to hear words of hope, and faith. With a soft sigh, she went to Mary's side, needing to help someone.

"Her friend, how long has she been down there?" Mary asked her as she sat down.  
"Not long, a few days, why?"  
"She reminds me of someone, a witch who was..."  
"Was what?"  
"What do you know about this whole mess?" Mary asked, changing the subject.  
"We don't know much yet, only that the Source is having witches taken."  
"He is afraid of something, something that he can not fight."  
"What?" Piper asked, remembering the prophecy.  
"Destiny. He thinks he can stop destiny."  
"What destiny is that?"  
"He will be replaced, and he wants all the power he can get, but he also needs to find the one who he thinks will be able to prevent it. To end the threat to himself." Mary had heard it all, from others and from demons, talking to close to the cell's. She wished she had heard more, but the demons themselves didn't seem to know anymore.

* * *

"Hey, you, wake up!" the voice was back, but in her fevered mind, Gina thought it was coming from the grate in the floor, until something landed beside her. Looking in the direction it had come from, she saw a face peering at her from a small window.  
"Oh goody, your up." the person said.  
"Who...who are you?" Gina asked, her mouth dry, making it hard to talk.  
"I'm...I'm... Who am I?" the other person said  
"You don't... don't remember?" Gina asked as she moved slowly into a sitting position.

Her entire body felt like it was burning, and a shiver running through her. She knew she was in trouble, for if Retsew came back, she didn't think she would be able to defend her self.

"What's your name?" the person on the other side of the wall asked.  
"My name is Gina, what do they call you, to get your attention?"  
"They just call me witch." the other said, starting to laugh.  
"I can't call you that. Mind if I give you a name?"  
"Ok, but," the other ducked down, whispering so as not to be overheard, "you won't let the bad man take it, will you?" The longing in the others voice tugged at Gina's heart, for who ever the other witch was, she had lost so much already.  
"No, we will keep it just between us. I think I'll call you... Charlie, you remind me of some stories I heard and the name would suit you."  
"Really? I have a name!" she could almost see the smile lighting up the other room.

The silence of the darkness was broken, as a door slammed open, and Gina could hear Charlie start to whimper, as Retsew entered her cell.

"Come here witch! Time for us to have some fun!!"

Covering her ears, Gina huddled down into herself, trying to block out the cries coming from the next cell, the whimpers and the cruel things happening pounding against her mind, telling her of Charlie's pain, and her despair. How could one person survive that? How could anyone be so evil as to do that to a helpless captive?

She prayed it would end soon, yet thankful it wasn't her.

* * *

Talk to us People... I know people are reading...But it s nice to hear back from everyone good bad you completely and utterly suck.. anything.. Do you want us to keep posting it up? Let us know...Cause you know Reviews are good for the mind heart and soul...


	12. Chapter 12

"Liz we'll get her back I promise." Prue told her with more conviction than she thought she could ever muster again.

Liz looked up into the oldest Halliwell's ice blue eyes and could see her determination. She knew than, that together they would get Gina back or they would all die trying.

"Look Gina, why don't you go up to Phoebes old room and lie down for a little while. I know that you need some sleep and you haven't had any real sleep since you got here." Prue suggested to her.

Piper heard Prue's suggestion but she could hardly believe it. She herself had hardly stepped into Phoebes room since they got back, and now she was letting a stranger go in there.

Liz looked up at Prue and thought about what she had just said. She had briefly been told about what had happened to Phoebe by Leo and she didn't know if she should intrude. She looked over at Piper and could see she was also surprised by the oldest suggestion.

"Uh thanx Prue but if you don't mind I'll take the one in the attic. It's really comfortable." Liz replied.  
"It should be, it's practically brand new." Piper told her from the doorway.  
"Are you sure Liz?" Prue asked again.  
"Yeah I would kinda feel as if I was intruding into your guys private place right now." Liz said giving the two sisters an understanding look as she made her way to the attic.

Mary watched as Liz walked up the stairs. She realized that the girls had a right to know what was going on.

"Prue Piper. Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure Mary what is it?" Piper said as she helped Mary to the living room once again.

Sitting on the couch she couldn't meet the girls eyes. "It was my coven that _'they'_ had asked to help."  
"What?" they both said shocked that their friend had not told them.  
"They asked just after you had left to return home. They made me promise that I would not tell you for they knew of our new found friendship."  
"Mary you should have called us." Prue insisted.  
"I couldn't Prue. You two were still grieving the loss of your sister. And nobody wanted to get you involved at the time. We all knew it would be too difficult for you to deal with and use your powers so soon. They figured that you need time alone to re-connect to each other." She explained  
"Mary you still should have told us what was going on. We understand our duty as witches and Phoebe would not want us to stop." Piper told her.  
"Mary can you tell us what's really going on down there?" Prue asked gently, knowing that it may be too painful for her to discuss.

Once again Mary diverted her eyes from the two in front of her. She knew that what she had experienced would not bring back their sister but it could remind them of her.

"Once they captured a witch they would discover what powers they had. Whether active or those of the mind."  
"Like yours and Gina's?" Piper inquired.  
"Yes." She replied, "Once they found out they would use that to their advantage. And those with the power of site were the worst off."  
"How so?" Prue said as she rested her hand on the older ladies arm, giving her courage and support.  
"If a witch had a power as I do they would be forced to feel and see what would happen to another witch. It would soon make them mad. They would have no control over what they saw. Eventually we noticed the mad ones would just disappear. One day they were there and the next they were gone." She explained to them as she kept an eye on them as well. She knew they would be thinking of their sister, for she knew that she had the power of premonitions and she would be the perfect target for such a torture. "There are rumors about that they are taken to the deepest part of the catacombs. Only to be tortured more and eventually that is were they die. There are many down there. If and when we free them all those are the ones that we must be cautious of."  
"Cautious? Why? Piper asked innocently.  
"For they are the ones that are truly lost. They are the ones that no amount of light magic can save." She said in sorrow.  
"Mary we need to know as much as you can give us. For from what you've just said, we need to get Gina out of there fast." Prue said in an understanding yet urgent manner.

* * *

Gina curled in the corner as she tried to block out what they were doing to Charlie. She never cursed her power that she had received from her family until now. Here was this woman right next to her and she couldn't help. The only thing she could do was share her pain. Her close proximity to the tortured woman made it hard to block it out. Every hit she could sense and feel, and it tore at her soul. She could feel the woman's mind reaching out to hers for help as she was forced to witness what was happening above as well. Not only were they torturing her physically, but also mentally.

**&-&-&**

Retsew pulled Charlie from her cell, chaining her wrists together he dragged her roughly to a hook that swung from the ceiling. Pulling her up he attached her wrists to the hook leaving her hanging just enough off the ground so that only her toes were barely touching. The shackles on her wrists once again cutting through the not yet healed wounds from last time. Taking the thick chain that lay on the table beside him he glared over at her with a satisfied smile, knowing he would get his wish and to exact some revenge on another witch. Especially this one. No one was down there but him and a bunch of crazy witches. Who would know he had a little fun with the Sources personal favorite? She had been off limits not long after she had been there. It was known to all the she belonged to the Source. Just like many before her. Until she died and he would go in search of another.

"This is for my pain witch." Retsew glared at her as he struck out with the chain, hitting her in her lower back. Sending a scream of pain that rang through the deepest hollows of the catacombs. He continued this until he was bored and left her hanging there like meat in a freezer; beaten and bloodied.

**&-&-&**

Her world became a blur at ever hit he inflicted her with. She had endured so much already from him but never one of his minions. She secretly wished that he would come and stop what Retsew was doing to her. She knew that he would be angry and would probably vanquish the demon on the spot for _'playing'_ with his 'personal toy' as he called her.

As he finished she hung there though she knew he would be back for more. But that was when the other's invaded her mind projecting themselves into her. She saw the horrors of the things being done to others around her. She could feel their minds touching hers. It felt to her as if they were raping her very soul as she tried to push them out as she had many times before. But she was too weak now and that was what he wanted. Leaving her vulnerable to their thoughts of madness.

**&-&-&**

He walked with through the dank corridors with an air of evil trailing behind him. He thrived on the screams and cries, of pain and sorrow that he was the cause of. As the Source no one defied him and he would forever be the one to cause the sounds around him to continue. The sound of dying witches.

He came to one of his favorite spots. The cell of his personal witch. He had killed the last one two months ago and had chosen another. Though this one was much stronger then any of the others he had had over the years. Most would be dead by now, but she seemed to have an inner strength and a will to live. But he knew she would not last much longer. And he would once again have to choose another. Maybe the Channeler could serve his purpose.

Reaching her cell he was surprised to find it ajar. Thinking she may have escaped the rage built within him as he hollered sending it echoing through the tunnels."**RETSEW! WHERE IS SHE!"**

Retsew heard his master call out through the tunnels and froze in the spot he was standing. He had been walking back to the witch when her heard him, and knew he could not face him for if he did he would be dead. He knew he could not fool his Master so he did the only thing he could in the short time he knew he had.

Running through the tunnels her reached her and pulled her from the hook roughly. He tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. Bending down he grabbed her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "One day witch I will get what I really want from you. But for now, I will have to leave you in bitter sweet sorrow." Bending further, he forcibly kissed her roughly receiving the taste of the blood in her mouth, that only enticed him more as he ran his hand over her body touching her to give himself pleasure. The sound of the Source entering the chamber was the only thing that was at that point able to stop him as his senses were becoming overwhelmed.

**"RETSEW!** WHAT THE **HELL** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
"Taking something that belongs to you. And one day I will get her. All of her. That is if you don't kill her first. For I also want that pleasure. She killed my partner and I will one day take her, forcibly and roughly. It will not be pleasant for her but it will be for me. And when I'm done I will throw her to the rats that live down here in their own mad world."  
"I don't think you will live long enough Retsew." The Source told him as he reached forward prepared to kill his servant of evil. But as he was about to throw a energy bolt, Retsew shimmered out of the chamber leaving behind the Source and his bloodied witch.

Looking down at the battered woman, he threw the blast meant for Retsew at the wall, shattering it, and sending rock shards flying around the room.

"Drake!" the Source shouted, calling the servant.

Shimmering into view, Drake dropped to one knee at his masters' feet, bowing his head as he awaited orders. He could see his masters play toy lying there, and he knew as well that it was Retsew who had overstepped his bounds. He knew as well that someone was going to die.

"Take her away, and bring me another! If I can't kill Retsew, I **WILL** kill a witch!"  
"As you order master."

Grabbing Charlie, he threw her over his shoulder, leaving his fuming Master. Taking her to a cell and throwing her in. Looking around at the other cells, he spotted the perfect target for his ire, and her screams filled the darkness as he dragged her from her cell, taking her to her death.

* * *

See reviews good. And some people may be wondering about Liz and Gina and thier role in the story. If you stick eith it it will al come together for you. It was also emntione ealier on that they are the two needed with the Charmed Ones, Leo and Cole to defeat the Source. Though with Phoebe dead, They are hoping that Pipers baby will help form the power of three to do that. Hope that helps celar it up for people. Say stick with it and all the blanks will be filled in...You're almost there. just a few more chapters here and one more Book hehe. Thanx for the reviews you guys are the best


	13. Chapter 13

The quiet of the early morning was broken by a strangled cry as Piper sat up in bed, knowing who, and what had caused it.

In her room, Prue sat trembling as the nightmare took on a new face, the face of her sister Piper, being subjected to unspeakable horrors. Taking a deep breath, she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands, willing the memory to the back of her mind.

"She sounds so scared Leo." Piper said as he also sat up.  
"She's afraid of losing her family, and so am I. Piper, please do me a favour, don't go."  
"What!?"

Down stairs, Mary had also heard the oldest cry, knowing that in some small way, she was responsible for it. Getting up, she made her way to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee for all of them. It was going to be a long day.

Prue came in shortly after, the dark circles under her eye's mute testimony to the late night of planning, and the nightmares. Taking the offered mug, she made her way to the table, slumping down in a chair.

"Piper, please, would you just listen to me." Leo's voice carried into the kitchen.  
"No, I won't stay here. I have as much right to go, and I have to go. Don't ask me not to."  
"You said it yourself, someone could die." the plea in his voice caught their attention, as they walked into the kitchen. "What if something happens? What about the baby?" Leo knew he had said to much as his wife turned on him, her eye's flashing in anger.  
"How dare you! You told us that we needed to help. And now, you want me to stay here, where it's safe. How safe can I be here? There are dangers every where! I will **NOT** let those witches suffer just so I can stay **'safe'!"**  
"Piper, maybe Leo is right." Prue started to say.  
"Stay out of this!" Piper said, turning her anger towards her sister. "This is all your fault anyway!"  
"What?" Prue asked in confusion, as Mary watched, knowing this could get bad.  
"It's all because you had that dream. A dream you have been having for months. But you won't let us help you! You just shut us out!"  
"What?" Prue said, stunned by her sisters' words.

Leo and Mary looked at each other, not believing what Piper had just said. Only once before had Leo seen them like this, and then it had broken the power of three, severing their bond as witches. What ever was bothering his wife could now destroy whatever hope they had of this plan succeeding.

Mary knew something had to be done, but what, she was not sure. In all her years of witchcraft, the one thing she knew to be true was that what made a coven strong was the love, and trust they had for each other. That bond was now in jeopardy, but there had to be a way to calm things, a way to make them see each others fears.

* * *

As her cell door opened, Gina pulled back, hoping it was not a sign of another go around with Retsew, or worse, Drake, but instead of one of them coming for her, a figure was dumped bonelessly into the room, and the door slammed shut behind it.

"Charlie?" she asked, crawling across the stone floor towards her. Reaching out a shaking hand, she brushed the hair away from the bruised and battered face, the faint movement of the eyelids telling her that she yet lived.  
"Charlie? Come on, wake up." Gina said, gently brushing the other woman's cheek. Getting her first real look at the other woman, she could not help but give a small gasp of disbelief.

Showing through the rags she was wearing, her body was battered with cuts and bruises, some new, but many old, half healed, blood still seeping from some. Her arms were covered in burns, burns that looked like imprints of hands, and another covered half her face.

How long had she been here? How much more could she endure? Even as she watched, she could see her fighting to breathe, no doubt she had some broken ribs as well. What she had endured was all to clear, and Gina wept for her.

A soft cry drew her attention as Charlie opened her pain filled eyes, and without warning, the connection was made.

Gina stiffened her eye's opening wide in fear as Charlie's memories flooded her mind. Pain; all she knew was pain and fear. The kind of fear that went beyond reason, a shadowy figure dominating everything else. There was no before, only now, only here.

Charlie watched, fascinated as Gina _'saw' _what she showed her, hoping she would understand, would know what they needed to do. If she didn't, they would both die here.

* * *

"Piper, you have no idea what you are talking about." Prue told her, her blue eye's flashing.  
"Your right, I don't! That's because you won't _**talk**_ about it. You hide your feelings, letting them push you away from all of us. I tried to help, but you wouldn't let me. We both lost her Prue, but you act as if you're the only one suffering!" Piper's anger drove the hurtful words straight into her sisters heart, reopening the wounds, and still she pushed. "I loved her too! But we must move on, she's gone!"  
"You think I don't know that!? I see it in my dreams, every night. Over and over again I see her die! Do you know what I saw last night! **Do you!" **Prue yelled back in anger and hurt  
"No, but what difference does it make. I am going to go on, to live my life; it's what she would want me to do. For myself, and for my baby! I won't let fear run my life!"  
"Last night I dreamed of your death. Don't make the mistake of thinking your invincible."  
"I'm not the one who thinks that."  
"Then listen to us, stay here."  
"No." Piper said, turning and leaving the kitchen, she pushed past Leo, who just stood there, unsure of what he should do.

Prue slammed her fist down on the table before she stormed out the door, grabbing her keys as she went. Mary rushed after her, hoping she would be able to stop the headstrong sister, throwing a look at Leo, silently telling him to go to his wife.

A hand reached out, gently grabbing Mary's arm, stopping her, as Cole stepped out from the shadows.

"Let me, I know her pain, it's the same as mine." he told her, his words filled with emotion.

* * *

Retsew waited, biding his time, knowing the Source would want to take out his anger on someone, and that his _'toy'_ would be unprotected, free for the taking. It would only be a matter of seconds to shimmer in and get her, and then he would be able to take his revenge upon her. Waiting for what he hoped would be long enough, he acted, shimmering from his shielded room, one even the Source could not detect.

* * *

Charlie saw the air start to vibrate, and as he appeared, she released Gina's mind, the older woman collapsing to her hands and knee's, her mind in chaos.

"What...what do you want!" Charlie managed to say, despite her pain.

"Still conscious? Well I will take care of that." Retsew said, "But first.." he moved towards them, grabbing Gina by the hair, pulling her face up.

"I have no use for you witch, but I know He fancies you. If I can take one, why not just kill you now!"

He pulled out an astheme preparing to drive it into Gina's chest.

"No!" Charlie screamed, the sound nothing more then a whisper. Gone was the child, in her place was a wild eyed woman, her hands balling into fists.

"Oh, so you think you can stop me? Try."

Retsew found himself flying backwards, the slight frame of the witch knocking him away from his intended victim, the dagger falling to the floor. He did not expect her to have the strength she showed, her mind must have snapped, giving her inhuman strength she was using.

Reaching out, he grabbed hold of her, twisting her arms, making her release her hold as he grinned savagely at her, lifting his knee to slam it into her midsection. As the air rushed from her lungs, he dropped her, kicking her repeatedly, until she stopped moving.

"Now for you!" he said raising the dagger high over Gina's head.

Gina had felt the demon grab her, but her mind was not her own, as the others in the darkness sensed her, reaching out and filling her thoughts with their madness, overwhelming her. As she fell, she lost all awareness of herself, the only thing left was anger. Anger that was about to be unleashed.

"You die now witch!"

He was once again caught off guard as the huddled woman before him turned, driving her fist into his groin, dropping the big demon to the floor. As he lay there, all thoughts of killing temporarily gone, curled into a fetal position she moved to his side, grabbing his head in her hands. The madness he saw in her face terrified him, but what he saw next drove him to utter madness.

Using the Channelers powers, the other minds thrust their memories, their thoughts into his, the fear, hatred and despair, as well as the acts of violence used upon them. He screamed, clawing at his head, trying to get her to release him, but it was already to late, the damage had been wrought.

**&-&-&**

He felt it, the use of magic, from near by. Releasing the helpless witch before him, he strode from the room, leaving her to Drake's tender mercies. He followed the flow of energy as it led him to a cell, the cell of his current favorite. Snarling in anger, he tore the door of its hinges, flinging it away.

The sudden appearance of the Source caused the minds of the other witches to withdraw, leaving Gina to her own mind, and breaking the connection to Retsews thoughts. She pulled away from him in fear, fear of what her powers had done, and the insane demon fled, seeking to escape the voices going round in his head, voices that were not his own.

Falling down beside Charlie, Gina screamed out as she saw the blood, and the stillness surrounding her one friend here in the darkness. As what she saw, and what she had done penetrated her thoughts, Gina started to cry. Crawling to Charlie, she took her head in her hands, touching her forehead with her own, but she could not find the essence that was her mind. She was gone.

"**Drake!"** He hollered, looking at the two bodies before him only one showing signs of life. "Get rid of that." he told him as he appeared, pointing to the still figure. "I think I may have a use for this one after all." Gina just continued to rock, lost in her own world, falling towards infinity.


	14. Chapter 14

Piper sat in the solarium her thoughts on her sister. She realized she had said more then she should have but she also knew she was right. Prue always kept things inside, even when they were growing up. Always the one to never let her sisters care for her. She had to be in control.

Leo walked into the room and watch as his wife dealt with the turmoil in her life. He knew that she had to go and save Gina but he was just concerned with her and the baby. If something happened to Piper then the power of three would cease forever. Her baby was the start of the next generation of Charmed Ones.  
Sitting next to her she leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. Neither one said anything at first they just sat there in each other's love.

"She's mad at me isn't she?" Piper finally said.  
"No. She just needs some time to deal with everything. She doesn't want to lose you too."  
"She won't." Piper said with determination.  
"You can't know that Piper. No one thought that you would lose Phoebe either. It can happen so suddenly and you realize that the person is gone and there is nothing for you to do."  
"Leo I'll. No. We'll both be fine. I can't stay here and wait while my sister, Cole and a stranger go down there to face who knows what. I'm a Charmed One first I have to go and help. You said yourself it will take all of us to defeat the Source. How can we do that if I don't go?"  
"I know Piper. Just be careful." Leo told her as he kissed her. "And just be patient with Prue. She's just scared."  
"I know. But one day she will have to deal with this and everything."  
"And you will be there to catch her when she does."

They sat on the couch just cuddling with each other as Piper wondered about her sister and how she would apologize for the words she had said.

* * *

Prue slammed the back door and ran down the steps to her car. Getting in the car she put the key in the ignition put never started the car, as the tears ran freely down her face. Why couldn't Piper understand what she was feeling? Why couldn't she let herself tell Piper how she was feeling? She couldn't bare to lose another sister. She sat there, her hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white, as she rested her head on top of her hands as her nightmare played out again in her mind.

**&-&-&**

Cole followed Prue out of the Manor but did not approach her yet. First he waited to see if she would actually go. Seeing her sit in the car as the anguish washed across her face he went to her, knowing that their pain was the same. Opening the door he reached for her, pulling her to him though somewhat hesitant as to how she may react. Surprised as she wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his chest.

Prue felt him pull her to him. Her first reaction was to push him away, his being serving as a reminder of her baby sister. But she knew his pain was the same as hers if not more. He had lost his lover and his soul.

"Why? Why her? Why wasn't it me on that raft? Why did I agree to her stupid plan of the raft in the first place? She would still be here." Her tears ran with her pain  
"I don't know Prue. But you can't push Piper away. You have to talk to her. Tell her how you feel."  
"She doesn't understand. I can't lose her too."  
"You will if you keep pushing her away."  
"I saw her die Cole I can't deal with that."  
"Prue when I first met you three I knew that I would have a challenge before me. I had to get through the bond you had as sisters. It was that bond that I finally was able to get at and it worked. You lost your powers but when it came to it, I couldn't kill you, because I fell in love with Phoebe. Right now you and Piper need to reconnect as you did that night. Right now you are vulnerable to attack, but you also know, deep inside that Piper will go with us. She has to; it's who she is. And you, Leo Me, neither of us have the right to stop her."  
"What if something happens to the baby. Then we lose Phoebe again. I don't think Piper or I could handle that." She said through her tears.  
"Nothing is gonna happen. I won't let it. I would die for either one of you. You are all I have left of Phoebe."

Prue looked up at Cole and could see it in his eyes that he meant what he said. She never thought she would proud of him more then she was at that moment. He was truly turning good and saying that sealed her belief in him. He would do everything he could for the good side and win the never-ending battle: good verses evil.

"Prue go to Piper. Tell her what you are feeling. She is just as hurt as you are inside. And she will understand you better then anyone will. We all miss her Prue, and we all need to talk about it or it will destroy us."

Prue stayed in Cole's arms. Not wanting yet to give up the comfort that he was offering her. But the words he said she heard and understood. They were all hurting inside and after this was all done with she would deal with her feelings. But right now they all had a job to do.

"You know for a demon you're pretty smart."  
"Yeah well, I had a pretty good teacher," he looked down oni to her tear stained face, "In fact I had three good teachers."

**&-&-&**

Mary stood in the kitchen hoping that the Whitelighter and reformed Demon could say the right things to get the girls to reconnect. She knew that the words said were not in anger or were meant to hurt the other. They were said out of the love of the one lost. As she thought of ways to get the girls to reconnect, Cole came back in followed by Prue. Prue walked past her with a shy smile as she made her way to the solarium. Cole waited with Mary as they watched her go in search of the one sister she had left.

As Leo held Piper he sensed a presence behind him. Seeing who it was he gently shifted his position. He stood without a word leaving the two sisters alone.

Piper was lying with her head now on Leo's lap, when she felt him shift, and then get up. About to protest she then realized why he got up. Locking eyes with her sister she didn't say a word. She was afraid of what might come out.

Prue watched as Leo left the room though never taking her eyes off Pipers. Once he was gone she made her way to the settee, that only a few days ago they shared together sharing memories of Phoebe. Sitting next to her sister neither one wanted to say the first words. For neither on knew where to begin.

"Piper I'm sorry."  
"No Prue I am. I shouldn't have pushed you about Phoebe."  
"No. You had every right to. I was pushing you away. I know you lost her too, but I was afraid of losing you as well. And then, last night when I had that nightmare. I really thought I was going to lose you." Prue said as she felt the tears once again threatening to spill down her face.  
"Prue as long as we're together nothing will happen. Besides it was just a nightmare. It's not like you were getting a premonition."  
"I'm just scared Piper. About everything." Prue confessed to her sister as she snuggled closer and Piper put her arm around her shoulders. "The prophecy says the power of three along with Liz and Gina, and Cole and Leo. We'll we don't have the power of three anymore, and we don't even know where Gina is."  
"Prue we do still have the power of three. She is growing inside me. And Phoebe, at any age was ready for a battle. She is in here ready to fight for the side of good. And we will get Gina back. And when we do. That bastard is going down." Piper said with more conviction than Prue had ever heard her sister use.

Prue smiled at her sisters' words. She knew she was right when it came to Phoebe. She always was a fighter. "Ready is right. Do you remember the time she punched that kid in grade 6?" Prue asked her sister as she rested her head on Pipers shoulder.  
"Oh you were so pissed at her for that." Piper replied as she recalled the memory  
"Well she shouldn't have been fighting. Besides I was actually proud of her. Sticking up for her friends like that." Prue admitted  
"Yeah well he never bothered her or them again after that."  
"Yeah well he was probably to embarrassed. Nothing like a 3rd grader to clock you when you're in 6th grade." Prue said with a smile at the memory of Phoebe standing over the bigger kid that she had just knocked down.

There was silence once again in the Manor as they remembered times with their sister.

"Piper I'm sorry, about earlier. You have ever right to go. I was just scared and being my usual protective self."  
"I know Prue. Together we will take down this monster and rid the world of his evil." She said "For Phoebe." She added quietly.  
"For Phoebe." Prue agreed.

As they sat in each others arms they were quickly alert with the heart wrenching scream that came from the attic. Jumping up from there spot on the settee they ran to the stairs. Hearing the agonizing screams of Liz in the attic

Cole, Leo and Mary shared a quick look as they too ran from the kitchen up to the attic, in hopes of helping her in some way escape the pain.

As Prue and Piper reached her she was grabbing at her head as if to fight off some unknown entity. Holding her arms down so she would not hurt herself they tired their best comfort her. Finally getting her calmed down she relax into Prue's arms.

"Liz. What happened?" Piper asked gently  
"I'm not sure. I think she is also connected to someone else. The thoughts and pain I felt were not hers." Liz managed to stutter out. Gathering her thoughts she wondered about her friend. A friend she had known since college.

Cole, Leo and Mary ran into the attic and saw as Prue cradled the older witch in her arms. They were all a bit surprised at how quickly she had calmed Liz down but they guys knew that with Prue it was just like comforting one of her sisters.

Looking up Leo turned to Piper and locked eyes with her. "I gotta go. I'll be right back." He said as he orbed out.

Mary sat down beside the girls on the floor. Running her hand over Liz's still figure.

"Liz tell us how you first met Gina." She asked the girl in Prue's arms, hoping to get her mind off the events going on around her.  
"We met in high school actually. I'm not really sure how it happened. We were in the same classes together. She had just moved here from Bermuda or something. She used to drive me nuts. But after awhile I really got to know her. And the next thing I knew she was just there, in my life." She answered. "We've been best friends for almost eighteen yrs. now."  
"When did you know that your were both witches?" Piper asked.  
"Not long after we first met. We went up to her mothers in the country one weekend." She replied. "We were sitting on the dock just talking and tossing rocks in the lake. When all of a sudden this demon came out of now where. I didn't know what to do so I just reacted." She told them. "I thought Gina was an innocent needing my help. I threw an energy bolt at him but he dodged it. He threw a bolt at me but Gina pushed me out of the way."  
"What happened next?" Prue asked  
"He took off. Not sure why. He just left. But he said, one day he would be back. It was then that Gina realized that I was a witch. And it was then that our friendship was sealed. I started calling her Gina for short and she called me Liz. It was something that just started out of the blue. It was soon after that that we found out that we were meant to be together. It was fate."  
"What do you mean you called her Gina? Isn't that her name?" Prue asked curiously  
"Well yeah, but its short for Regina. And mine is short for Elizabeth." She stated.

Mary looked at Liz in shock at what she said. "Oh my god." Mary said barely above a whisper as realization struck her.  
"Mary? What is it?" Piper asked as she reached for the older woman.  
"My daughter often spoke of a friend. A friend of her daughters that had once saved her." she said looking at no one in particular lost in her own thoughts. "We always called her Regina even though she preferred Gina." She added  
"Sounds like someone I know." Piper said looking at her sister with a smile, only to receive the smile back.  
"My daughter often spoke of Regina's friend Elizabeth. But that she too had shortened her name to Liz."  
"Mary are you saying what I think you are?" Prue asked still holding Liz who was also focusing in the older woman's story.  
"Gina," She said quietly as she looked into the eyes of the women before her. "is my granddaughter."Hoping that they would now save her family.

* * *

Anyone out there?? Talk to us people. We had a lot of fun writing this and want to know what you thinik.. Does it stink. I know people wanna know about Gina and Loz but trust me when i say. if you stick with it all WILL be explained.. And the last book will be even better. Action, Mystery, Magic and everything Charmed.. I think


	15. Chapter 15

She woke up shivering, the dampness of the cell seemed to penetrate her entire being. Willing her eye's to open, she found herself in a different one then she last remembered, the memories flooding to the surface of Retsews attack, and Charlie's death. The woman had reminded her of the story's her grandmother had told her as a child. Of a man she could never meet, a man who had lived life to the fullest.

Trying to straighten up, she stifled a scream, as the movement sent a fresh wave of pain radiating through her. Her muscles protested, stiffening in the dampness, and the cuts seemed to be giving off a heat of there own. She knew they were starting to get infected, but there was nothing she could use to clean them.

Looking around in the dim light, she shivered again, but at the same time, she seemed to be burning up, she had to get out soon, or she knew she would end up like Charlie. She thought back on happier times, as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, hoping that Liz would find her soon.

He stood outside her cell, watching her, Drake by his side. He knew his plan was risky, but he knew it could prove useful if they did come for her. He was not going to take any chances of the prophecy being fulfilled. Nodding his head at his servant, he went back to the central room, waiting for him to bring her.

Gina saw him enter, the demon who had been her chief tormentor, the one who seemed to know just when to strike and she whimpered in fear, she knew what was coming next. Fighting back, she didn't even phase him, her attempts just seemed to amuse Drake as he grabbed her, twisting her arm and dragging her to her feet.

"Come with me, the Master wishes a word with you."

As he dragged her from her cell another rushed to her door, watching him as he took her.

"We will save you, we will save them all!" she screamed. "My sisters will help me stop you! You can not stop the Charmed One's!"

Gina looked back, trying to see who it was, was it really one of them? If so, how had she been captured, and what did that mean for the rest of them.

"You know what to do Drake." He told him as he brought Gina in.  
"Yes Master." he replied, an evil grin spreading across his face as he tied her hands together, looping them to a hook on the ceiling.  
"You will learn the true meaning of fear, you will learn who you can trust. Bring the other now." The Source told her quietly.

Gina watched as the woman who claimed to be a Charmed One was brought in, her bravado from moments before gone as Drake dragged her in. Tying her to the chair she herself had once occupied, he set to work.

"You see what she did? She failed you. They all failed you." the Source whispered in Gina's ears, even as her mind was assaulted by the others pain. "Even now, she makes you suffer. It's up to you, only you can stop it."

Trying to pull away, she fought against it, but he grabbed her hair, preventing her from moving, whispering the entire time, as Drake made the other suffer. The bound witch's screams turned to sobs, and then to whimpers as her voice broke, no longer able to make any sounds. Her body sagging into the chair and her head hung down, no energy left to even try to avoid Drakes touch.

"You see how good they are? They could not even save one of their own. The left her here to die, just like you will, unless you do something about them, unless you stop them."  
"Master. She is yours to finish." Drake told him, as he bowed low.  
"Any last words?" he asked as he stood be before the defeated witch.  
"You can't... we are... I am... a Charmed... One." her voice barely carried beyond the chair, but in her mind Gina heard it.  
"If you were, I would not kill you so easily witch." he whispered, not letting the sound carry at all. He reached forward, and with a quick twist, snapped her neck. Turning to Drake, he pointed at Gina, waving him forward.

* * *

"Mary, are you sure?" Piper asked her, stunned by what she had said.  
"I think so. Liz, who are her parents?" Mary asked, praying that she was wrong, that her granddaughter was safe.  
"Sarah and Thomas Bennett."

The sudden whiteness of Mary's face told them everything they needed to know. Gina was her blood, and now, they had even more reason to get her out, for she was almost family. They had to save her, for Charles.

**&-&-&**

Prue stood up, and Piper recognized the set of her jaw, she was in fight mode, ready to do battle, but first she would need a plan. For the next hour, they searched the Book of Shadows, looking for anything that they could use.

"Nothing! There is nothing in here!" Prue said as she slammed the book closed, her frustration getting the best of her.  
"Calm down, we will find a way. We just have to believe in ourselves."  
"I really miss Phoebe, she knew this thing so much better the us." Prue whispered quietly.  
"Prue, Piper?" they heard Cole calling them and went to see what he and Leo had found out.

Walking into the living room, they saw something they had never thought they would see again, Cole in full demon mode, but beside him, was another, one they did not know. Reacting out of pure instinct, Prue flung him, sending him flying across the room.

"**No!** That's Leo!" Cole shouted, but it was too late to stop her.  
"Oh my god!" Piper cried, praying that her powers would work on the fast moving man. Freezing him in mid-air, she turned to Cole. "What the hell are you two doing! We could have killed you!"  
"We have a way to get down there, but we also need a way to blend in." he told her as he went over to the frozen figure hanging in the air, ready to grab him when time moved once again.  
"So, you changed my husband into a **demon**! Are you **_insane_**!"  
"Piper, just listen to our idea, its one of the best chances we have right now."

Just then, Pipers freeze wore off, and as Leo started to fly, Cole and Prue used there combined strength and powers to set him on his feet.

"What happened?" Leo asked, a bit confused.  
"I thought you were a demon, so I threw you." Prue told him.  
"Glad to see your powers still work, both of you." he said, knowing Piper had stopped him, but the look on her face almost made him wish he had hit something, because he knew she was not happy.  
"You... you..." slapping his arm, she pulled him into a hug. "Don't do that again with out telling me. We could have killed you."  
"I'm sorry, we had this idea and we went with it, we didn't think, forgive me." he asked, hanging his head.

Prue couldn't help it, she started to laugh, he looked so contrite it was funny. Beside her, Cole grinned, hearing her; glad she was still able to laugh. For her mood had scared him, thinking she would never find peace. If she could laugh, there was hope, for all of them.

"So, what's your idea?" Liz asked as she and Mary came into the room.  
"We will go in as demons, and they will be our captives." Cole told her, keeping an eye on the sisters for their reaction.  
"We are your **what!?"** Prue said, whirling around to face him.  
"Prue, it make's sense, we need to be able to move around without attracting to much attention. How better then that?"  
"It won't work, not like this." Piper said, looking at Cole's demon form.  
"Why not?" Liz asked  
"Because of him." Mary told her, pointing to Cole.  
"She's right Cole, you're on the Sources hit list right along side of us, maybe even more so." Piper said from Leo's side.  
"We can't go down there with Belthazor, we would be found out right away." Walking around him, Prue stopped, and before the others knew what she was doing, she rushed from the room, heading for the attic.  
"What?" Cole asked Piper, only to see her shake her head, for she didn't know what she was doing either.  
"I'm going with you!" Liz told them as they waited, "And you can't stop me."  
"Me too!" Mary said.  
"No" four voices said at the same time.  
"It's too dangerous for you to go back. We won't let you place yourself in danger like that. Please Mary, don't ask us to do that." Piper explained with a hint of pleading in her voice

"Mary, please, stay here, we will bring her back, don't make us worry about you as well." Prue said as she came back, a potion in her hand.  
"What's that?" Piper asked.  
"It's something Grams had in her stash, it, well, she used it when she wanted to go unnoticed."  
"What's it do?" Cole asked, eyeing in warily.  
"It make the person who drinks it look like a member of the opposite sex."  
"And you want me to take it!?" Cole said, backing away.  
"It's only temporary. It wears off in forty-eight hours."

**&-&-&**

The darkness surrounded them as they appeared in the dank caverns of hell. Prue was quick to take point as she stepped forward looking through the darkness around her.

"Cole which way?" she asked the demon behind her.  
"Down there." He answered pointing in the direction that he had last seen Gina.

Looking down the passage in front of them Prue made her way towards the faint light, with the rest of them following close behind. She could sense Piper presence directly behind her. She had made Piper promise to stay close to her in case anything happened.

Walking into the main chamber they were all, except Cole, shocked at the atrocities that stood before them.

Looking around the room they could see the witches and innocents alike hanging from the wall, beaten and bloodied. They didn't know if they should help them now or wait till later. Their first priority was finding Gina, without her they could not defeat the Source. They needed the five of, including Pipers baby, them to make this work.

Taking up the positions they had agreed upon. Prue with Cole, Liz and Piper with Leo, they made there way towards the center of the chamber.

"Hey you there. Where the hell you think you're going? And who the hell are they?" a demon yelled out from a cross the room.  
"That is not your concern" Leo said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"It is when it comes to the witch's down here. Now I'll ask you again. Who are they and where are you taking them?"  
"Like he said. It's not your concern. Now where is the Source?" Coole galred at the demon before him, one he knew at a time as a friend  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"  
"When it comes to the capture of the last remaining Charmed Ones." Cole added in keeping the demons gaze to his own  
"Oh now isn't that getting a bit cocky. Even if there is only two now, I can't believe that you would so easily capture them. Maybe I should run them through my little shop of horror here and just see how _Charmed_ they are." He said as he approached Prue. She had to use all here will power not to use her powers on him right then and there. "What about their powers?"  
"Magical bounds. As long as they are in those shackles they won't be using them anytime soon." Cole explained to him. He was surprised on just how well the potion that Prue gave him was working. To everyone in the room he looked like a female demon. He would have to thank Prue later. After they got out of this mess  
"Look we just want to deliver them straight to the Source. We know how anxious he's been about these last two. Just tell us where we can drop them off at and then maybe you too will get a crack at them." Leo said as he watched Prue trying to maintain her cover.  
"Fine, he's down with his latest witch. He recently lost the last one no thanx to Retsew. Head down the catacombs. You'll find him down there. But he doesn't like to be disturb when he's down there."  
"I think for this prize catch he won't mind." Cole said as he grabbed Prue roughly by the arm and pulled her towards the exit, as Leo followed suit with Piper and Liz.

"I still don't like this plan." Prue protested. As she rubbed her wrists where the shackles were.  
"I agree. Why the shackles anyway?" Liz asked  
"To make it more convincing. No demon in their right mind would capture the Charmed Ones without some protection against themselves." Cole explained to her. "Besides it's not like you still can't use your powers."  
"I still don't have to like it." Liz grumbles again.  
"Liz it's the only plan we could come up with that would get us all here unsuspecting. Now as soon as we find Gina then you can get rid of the shackles and we can all get out of here." Leo told her from behind.

* * *

Stick with us people. I know.. no Phoebe, no real power of three, two strangers.. But stay with us it will ALL come together I PROMISE...Other then those points.. whatcha thinking...


	16. Chapter 16

Gina hung from the hook starring at the dead witch before her. If she was a Charmed One he was right. They couldn't even protect there own. How were they supposed to save her? How were they supposed to save any of them? Maybe it was up to her, or maybe it was just not meant to be. Maybe she was meant to die there, like Charlie had.

Drake approached her with evil in his eyes. The Master had stepped out for a minute and had left him alone with her. He knew that he could punish her even more so then the last one. The last one The Master would not let anyone touch, she was his alone.

"You're friends will not save you witch. They have left you here to rot." He told her as he grabbed her by the throat, squeezing her just enough to cause her to start to panic as he cut off her air.

Still holding her by the throat he punched her hard in the ribs causing her to gasp for air, only with his hand on her throat she couldn't. She kicked her legs at him to get him to release her but only felt his knee connecting with her stomach for her efforts. Only this time he let go of her throat.

He watched from the shadows as Drake worked his magic on her. She was almost ready. He knew they were down there, he could sense them. They were all there. The only one that he could not sense was Belthazor, but he knew he would be with them. The traitor that he was now would not let them go alone.

**&-&-&**

As they came to the entrance of the cavern they could hear the sounds of someone getting beat up. They could hear her gasping for air and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. They could also hear him taunting her.

"Cole." Prue said as she turned to face him. "Hit me."  
"WHAT!" he said in a whisper.  
"Prue are you nuts?" Piper said from behind her concerned that her sister had gone completely over the edge.  
"No, it will look more real." She explained. "Besides it's not like you haven't done it before."  
"That was different." Cole protested  
"Cole just do it." Prue insisted as she stood there facing him.

Cole turned away from her, he couldn't just hit her like that. Then he suddenly swung around and backhanded her across the face sending her flying to the far wall.

"**PRUE!"**  
"Piper. Shhh." Leo said holding her back away from Prue.  
"Prue. You ok?" Cole asked with guilt.  
"Yeah I'll be all right." She said getting up. "Ok we go in there and see what's going on and if Gina is indeed there. Then we come back out and form a plan. Cole is there somewhere around here that we could hide if we had too?"  
"Yeah down this passage a bit further. There are dozen of cavern hiding in the walls that the Source doesn't even know exist."  
"Ok lets take a quick peek shall we?" Prue said as she stepped forward.

"Ok I still think this is a really bad idea. We're walking right into the hands of the Source. How smart is that?" Liz complained again.  
"Ok Liz has a good point." Leo said, "Why don't just Cole and I go in first and see what's around the corner? And then we can all go."  
"No way. We all go or none of us do." Prue said. They had come this far they were not turning back now. "We go in there and get Gina and any other witches that he may have in this hell hole."  
"I agree with Prue. She can't take much more and Liz you of all people should know that." Piper said  
"I do. I'm just scared."

Piper took Liz's hands in her and looked her straight in the eyes. "We all are Liz. But we have to get her out of here now."  
"Ok. Lets do it."  
"Ok." Everyone said as they walked around the corner to see Gina hanging from a hook in the ceiling and Drake standing about six feet back ready to strike her again with his whip.

The snap of the whip enticed him even more. And the smell of her blood was intoxicating. But then he was suddenly brought out his thoughts at the sound of someone behind him. Turning he spotted two demons with three witches.

"Who the hell are you?" Drake demanded facing them  
"They are the Charmed Ones. At least what's left of them." Cole stated. Even just saying the words cut to his heart  
"So. These are the all powerful Charmed Ones." Drake asked with an amused look on his face. "I see one gave you some trouble." He asked as he ran the handle of the whip down Prue's fresh bruise.

Pulling back she glared at him for what he was doing and had done to others. "Go to hell." She stated firmly.  
"And feisty too." He stated as he pulled her by the back of her hair. "I'll soon rid you of that witch." He told her as he threw her head back as he released her. "You two will be rewarded greatly for this catch. I'm sure that the Master will be pleased. I'll go get him now so he can savor his triumph."

Leaving the chamber in search of his Master the five symbols of good got the break they wanted. Quickly releasing the bounds they were in Liz immediate went to her friend.

"Oh god Gina what have they done to you?" she asked as she helped her friend down.

Gina looked up at the person holding her but she did not recognize her. She wasn't sure if she was friend or foe. But she was helping to stop the pain, so for now she would go with her.

Leo, Cole, Prue and Piper quickly opened the remaining cells and releasing any of the witches that were there. To their surprise there was not that many. And those that were there coward away from them.

"We can't just leave them here." Piper stated.  
"Piper we can't take them all with us. We have to defeat the Source and get Gina outta here." Leo said.  
"I agree with Piper. We have to do something." Prue said "Leo can't you contact your bosses and get them to orb them out of here or something?"  
"They can't sense anything down here."  
"What about a spell?" Liz suggested. "I mean you are the Charmed Ones. Why don't you come up with a spell that will return them all home."  
"Can we?" Piper asked her husband.  
"We'll technically you are still the Charmed Ones and the Power of Three. So yeah you should be able to."  
"Ok um, any ideas?" Prue asked.

Gina heard the words that were being said around her but her mind was not her own. Those others around her that had assaulted her mind before were still there screaming for her to help them. She whispered under her breath the words they would need. She heard them amongst the voices in her head.

Liz looked own to her friend "Gina? What was that?"

Gina just kept repeating the words as if she was caught in trance.

"Prue Piper quickly I think Gina has the spell."

Prue and Piper approached the near broken witch. Hearing her words they memorized what she said.

Piper took Prues hand in hers and placed them on her stomach, to get the power of the baby as well. Completing their circle, they then recited the words that Gina was saying;

_  
Return what was taken forth,  
set them on the proper course.  
Release those trapped below,  
return them to daylights glow._

Repeating it two more times the witches before them received a light glow and disappeared. Returning them to there rightful homes.

"Ok come on, we have to get the others and then get rid of the Source." Prue said taking charge of the situation.

Cole lifted up Gina and they made their way to the caverns he had told them about earlier.

"Lets rest here for the night and then go. I think Gina needs the rest before she will be able to use her powers." Leo said as he held his hands over her broken body and started the slow processes of healing her.

* * *

He walked briskly down the labyrinth of tunnels that led to the cavern where Drake had said he left the Charmed Ones with two demons. His triumph and their failure was complete. He had won the final battle. Turning the corner he stopped in his tracks at the site of the empty room. No witch hanging from the ceilings hook and the cell doors were all open. But most of all: No Charmed Ones.

His anger seethed as he grabbed Drake by the throat, squeezing his life's blood from his body. Tossing him aside with his anger flaring. "**SOMEBODY _FIND THEM_!!"** he hollered to the empty cavern. His voice echoing throughout hell.

**&-&-&**

Prue and Piper sat against one wall together watching as Leo slowly healed Gina. Wondering just how they were going to pull this off with Gina in the state she was in. Then they heard it. The bellows of pure rage echoing through the walls that sent a shiver through them as well. Sharing a look they realized the danger they were now in.

She dreamed, she dreamed she was safe, that the pain was going away, that she was with friend. Why did her dreams taunt her, hadn't she suffered enough already? She prayed for release, for death, for anything that would get her away from the sadistic demon, Drake. How she dreaded waking, know that he would once again be there, waiting for her, but, at the same time, she could not wait to hear the voice, the voice that whispered in her ear.

Voices, she heard voices even now, but she could not, would not wake, for if she did, the pain would return. Then, she felt it, someone was touching her shoulder, and she reacted, violently. Coming up swinging, she hit the other person, throwing them back. Looking around wildly, she spotted two demons standing nearby, one a woman, the other male, and a faint glow surrounded his hands. Not waiting to see what he was planning, she ran, ducking around the corner before they could stop her.

"Liz! Are you ok?" Piper asked, rushing to where she lay, holding her hands to her face.  
"She bwoke moy nosh." Liz said as tears of pain, and fear, filled her eye's. Gina had not even know who she was, what had she endured that she wasn't aware of?  
"Let me see." Leo told her, gently pulling her hands down. He could tell from the shape, and the blood, that it was indeed broken, but, he could not do anything for it, not yet, his powers were to weak, and he still needed to finish healing Gina, her injuries had been so great, she had almost died. He shuddered thinking how close to death she had been, both in mind and body, but he could only heal her physical wounds, the emotional one's would need her friend, and her family to get her through them.

"She's gone." Prue told them, coming back from the cavern entrance. "She got out of sight before I could stop her."  
"We have to fwind her." Liz said, her voice distorted by the pain from her nose.  
"We will. Can you...can you sense her?" Leo asked, as an idea suddenly occurred to him.

Closing her eye's, she tried, at first getting nothing, but then, ever so faintly, she heard her thoughts. They were so chaotic, at first she wasn't sure, but then, as she listened, she knew, her friend was lost amid the memories of the others, her mind twisting everything she saw, confusing her.

"She...she's near bwy."

**&-&-&**

"WHERE ARE THEY!" he shouted, pacing the room, his fury so great that around him lay the bodies of several demons who had failed in the search. No dare to approach to closely, for fear they would be next, and still they looked, searching everywhere, yet still finding nothing. How had they managed to elude them, where could they be?

"Master?" a demon said, kneeling and placing his head to the floor. "I may know where they are hiding."  
"_SPEAK!"_ he roared, spinning to see who dared to address him.  
"Th... there is talk...talk of hidden chambers, ma...master." the demons said, fear for his life making him stutter.  
"_WHERE_!" he said, grabbing the hapless demon by the back of the neck, pulling him up to face him. "WHERE ARE THEY!"  
"The..there...by...by the main...ch...ch...chamber." he squeaked out."

Throwing him aside like a rag doll, the Source stood from the room, demons running before his fury, seeking to avoid the fate the others had meet.


	17. Chapter 17

"They got away." one whispered.  
"We will be saved." said another.  
"No, they will kill us all." said some of the more lost one's.  
"We must hide."  
"No, we must help them."

All through the darkness the whispers grew, the Source had lost a witch. Taken from him by others, he was even now searching, and some cowered in fear, afraid, while others rejoiced, for either way, they would be released, either into death, or back to the world they had thought lost forever.

* * *

The tunnels sloped, going down, then back up, causing Piper to slip in the darkness, only to be pulled back to her feet by the hand of her husband. Cole led the way, still disguised as a female demon, his eye's better able to pierce the blackness. Behind him came Piper, Leo and Liz, each trying not to fall, and taking the back, was Prue, her powers better suited to defending them. Piper had wanted to be there with her, but one look at the hard set of those blue eye's told her she would not win that battle, so instead, she never said a word.

Liz whispered, telling them where to go, sometimes losing the link, sometimes taking a wrong turn. But still the followed, knowing they could not, would not leave until they found Gina, and faced the Source. Several times they had to duck out of the way, as a demon came running down the tunnel they were in, but so far they had not been spotted, but they also knew, there luck would not hold forever.

Even as that thought struck her, Cole stumbled back, thrown by an unseen force, he slammed into the wall, falling to the ground.

"**YOU!"** a deep voice growled, followed by the demon that had spoken. "How dare you interfere! Your death will be..."

He never got another word out, for he was struck at the same time by both Prue and Liz. Prue had used her powers to send him into the wall, while Liz hurled a ball of white light, striking him in the chest. As the demon's body jerked, then turned to dust, the sisters both looked at Liz, stunned by her power.

"Whoa! That's some power." Piper told her, looking to where the demon had been.  
"I agree. You do have control." Prue said, a sly smile spreading on her face.  
"Yes, fow a witle while." Liz told her, her face set in a grim line, " untwil I find the Sworce!" Leo looked up from where he knelt beside Cole, concerned by the fierceness of her tone.  
"Liz, you can't act out of revenge, you'll be no better then them." He said, hoping his was not going to lose her to her anger.  
"I know, bwut when I finwd him, he will wisw he had left!" she said, her words distorted by the broken nose her friend had given her, all because of what had happened to her in this place.

Sharing a look with the oldest, he knew that she would be there to stop her from doing anything rash. Her concern for them all would act in their favor when it came time to act.

"Come on, we need to get going." Cole told them, as Leo helped him to his feet

**&-&-&**

She could hear them as they rushed by, the one's who had caused them all such torment. Each demon that passed was one who had done something to one of the voices in her mind, the voices of the others. She could not shut them out, they were to strong, wanting revenge too much, and she was too weak. Pulling back farther into the shadows, she closed her eye's, tears running down her face, trying to make the voices stop, to leave her alone. One voice was heard over them all. His voice, telling her of their betrayal, their unwillingness to come.

_'Liz, why did you leave me here? Why didn't you help me? They left use, they left her here to die. Why?'_ her mind cried out. Hurt, betrayal, fear, anger, all those thoughts chased around her mind, leaving her no peace.

**&-&-&**

Liz stumbled, falling to her knee's as she heard the sound, the sound of Gina crying out in her mind. Beside her, the others stopped, waiting for her to tell them what was happening, which way to go. She had never felt the uncertainty in her friend's mind that she heard now, not even when they had first discovered their mind connection. Pushing herself slowly up, one hand on the wall, she kept her eyes closed, trying to find the right direction.

Liz's eye's were still closed when she pointed off down another tunnel, the one beside were they had just come from. Turning, Cole looked, trying to see if there was an opening, but the only thing he could see was darkness, even his eyes could not penetrate.

"Are you sure?" he asked her  
"Yes, swe's down thewe. She's terrifiwed." Liz said  
"She's heading for the central chamber, where the Source has his sanctum." Cole whispered to Prue, "We could run into some major trouble."  
"We still have to go." she told him, never taking her eyes off Piper who stood near by. "I just wish there was another way." It was the last place she wanted to go, to have to subject her sister to this was not something she wanted to do.  
"She's close." Liz said, moving into the tunnel, the others following closely.

"Their coming!" the voice told her, "They will betray you again, unless you act! Stop them!" he told her.

"She's...she's..there!" Liz said pointing to the wall. The faintest outline of a niche could be seen, and slowly they entered. What they found startled them all.

"**NO! STAY AWAY!"** Gina screamed as they entered. Backing away from them, her eye's wide, scared, and panic written all over her face. "There dead! You let them die!"  
"Gina, pleawe's, it's me Liz." she said, walking towards her, hoping to calm her. But she just pulled farther away.  
"Stay away!" she shouted. "You left me here! It's all your fault!" Suddenly her expression changed, and she launched herself at Liz, sending them both to the ground, and then, Gina grabbed Liz by the head, forcing her memory's into her mind. "See! See what you let them do!"

Liz screamed in pure terror as she witnessed it all again, her eye's rolling up in her head, but still Gina did not stop. She was beyond reason, she was out for vengeance!

* * *

He seethed with anger and word came in slowly that they had not been found. He knew they were still there, he could feel their ever presence. Witches, especially powerful ones, always left a sense of their being. There was no escape for them. This time he would personally destroy what was left of the Charmed Ones.

He sat in sanctum awaiting more news. He knew they were getting closer, he could feel her fear. She would be there final destruction: That and their human kindness. They would not leave without her, that he was certain.

* * *

Prue reacted first as she tried to pull Gina off of Liz. As Cole and Leo helped they could not get Gina to release her hold of their friend, and hers. In her madness and revenge she had gained new strength.

As Liz struggled with her own identity in amongst the chaos she was seeing, Prue finally took the last resort. Raising her arm she flung Gina away from Liz, though not hard enough to harm her, yet hard enough to render her unconscious when she landed.

Piper and Leo ran over to help Gina while Prue and Cole help Liz regain her own self awareness.

"Will she be ok Leo?" Piper asked with concern as she looked down at the fallen witch  
"I can heal some of her wounds that I started to before." He explained as he held his hands over Gina healing her more visible wounds. "But inside she will have to do on her own and with the help of Liz and us."

Prue helped Liz sit up as Cole watch through the darkness for any intrusion.

"Liz? You ok?"  
"I..I'm not sure." She said quietly. As she held her head trying to sort out the imagines that she had seen she started to cry ever so softly.

Prue pulled the girl into her arms much as she had for her own sisters many times before. Offering what comfort she could.

"Prue we gotta get out of here. It's to close." Cole said quietly in the darkness.  
"Cole we're not leaving here without first finishing what we came to do."  
"It's to dangerous. And Gina is not much help to you right now. Go home and re-group before it's to late." He pleaded  
"No Cole. This is what we are meant to do. And I intend to do this, if not for us or the sack of goodness everywhere, then I will do it for Phoebe."  
"And you may meet her fate as well." he said though regretting it the instant he said it  
"She's right Cole." Piper added in as she watched the two from a distance. "We have to finish this once and for all."  
"Fine. But what about Gina?"  
"I'll be ok." Came the soft quiet reply  
"Gina?"  
"It's ok Liz. I'm ok." She answered in an almost whisper

Liz got up from Prue's side and made her way to her friend, pulling her into an embrace. "Oh Gina. Don't ever scare me like that again."  
"I won't." Gina replied through her own tears  
"I think you added twenty years to my life."  
"Good now your older then me." Gina replied with a quirky smile.  
"Even with that I'm still YEARS behind you." Liz replied back with the same cocky smile that reminded the sisters of the one Phoebe would have used.  
"Whatever."

As the two friends reunited Leo, Piper, Cole and Prue looked on with a small amount of joy. Happy that they were able to reunited the two friends.

"Gina are you sure you're ok?" Leo asked hesitant. He knew that what she must have endured was terrible and was certain that physiologically it would take her some time to recover.  
"I will be Leo. Thanx for your concern though." Gina replied though she seemed somewhat more distant then usual.

Leo watched his charge but was not 100 percent certain of her answer. He had seen many a man not recover after the atrocities of the war, and he wondered how Gina could over come what she had seen.

"I hate to break this up ladies but if we want to continue this mission we need to find a spot to regroup and make a new plan of attack." Cole said still in the shadows. "He knows we're here." He added in a voice that was almost unheard.  
"What do you mean he knows?" Piper asked with new concern.  
"He can sense you. And now that we have Gina he will do everything in his power to stop us fulfilling that prophecy."  
"Ok what do you mean he can sense us? "Prue asked harshly. She hated surprises especially when they could mean the life of a friend or her sister.  
"He can sense witches. And the more powerful they are the more he can sense you. He has probably known that you were here before anyone did. And more so after you released the witches and took Gina from him. In general you have one pissed off demon after you."  
"You know Cole you could have shared that information before we got down here." Prue shot back at him.  
"Oh and would that have changed your mind Prue? Some how I doubt it."  
"Maybe not. But we still had the right to know."  
"Ok stop it both of you." Piper said stepping on front of the two adversaries. She had noticed that ever since Phoebes death when ever Cole and Prue got together all they did I was argue. She knew why. They reminded each other of the one they both loved and neither one could have saved.

* * *

He sat and waited to hear word from his overlord on how they where coming along. He could feel her presence as well as theirs. They were coming closer to him. Right in to his hands.

His patience was near to the point of running out when he heard footsteps approaching the entrance. He looked up with anticipation hoping that soon the battle would begin and he would be rid of the witches forever.

Entering the sanctum he quickly bowed to one knee before his master.

"Master we are ready." He told the Source without looking up at him.  
"Good. I want those witches brought to me before you kill them. I want the pleasure of killing the Charmed Ones myself."  
"As you wish Master." He stood and proceeded out of the inner sanctum of the Source, to where the final battle would ensue.


	18. Chapter 18

Cole led them through the darkness unsure where they were really going, only that they were getting close. Leo, now in his true form, helped Liz and Gina along as Prue and Piper walked behind them, protecting the rear. As they rounded a corner they could see a red glow to the right of a long tunnel. Piper stepped closer to Prue who in turn took her sisters hand.

"I got a bad feeling about this Prue." Piper whispered softly  
"So do I. Just stay close okay." Prue agreed  
"No argument there."

As they approached the glow, Cole suddenly stopped. Looking around he could sense something but was too late. Suddenly demons seemed to come out of the very shadows that surrounded them.

"Prue."  
"Piper just stay close me." Prue answered as she watched the movement of the demons.

Leo and Cole stood protectively around Liz and Gina but they both knew it would only be a matter of time before they would all have to fight their own battles. That time came sooner then they all expected as a demon flew out of the shadows and landed on Leo.

"**LEO!"**  
"Piper freeze them!" Prue hollered at her as a demon came flying at them as well.

Raising her hands Piper froze the demon in mid flight as Prue flicked her wrist to send him flying down the tunnel.

Cole and Liz threw bolts of energy at demons only to have them replaced by another.

"**There's to many!"** Liz hollered out over the noise.  
"**Just keep going!"** Cole yelled back.

**&-&**

He stood hiding in the shadows as his demons fought the witches and smiled. He knew they could not continue forever, and he could smell victory in the air; his victory.

**&-&**

Prue high kicked a demon sending him to the ground. As another came from behind and grabbed her. Grabbing his arm she flung him over her shoulder as Phoebe had taught her a few months before their trip to Bermuda. She turned in time as she watched a demon grab Gina from behind and was struggling to break free.

"**Gina hang on!"** Prue hollered to her, as she raised her hand and flung them both down the tunnel into a wall.

That was the opening that he was waiting for. Unprotected from her sister Piper continued to freeze the demons that came at her. He knew he had to strike soon.

"Now victory will be mine." The Source said to himself as he flew a bolt of energy at Piper.

Cole having killed another demon saw him in the shadows and locked eyes with his former Master. Seeing what was about to happen he ran towards Piper. "**NOOOOO!!"** Cole yelled out as the bolt flew from the Source towards them both.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Cole rushed towards Piper, knowing he would not make it in time, though praying he would. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he saw she had not noticed, but as he drew closer, she started to turn, but she was not going to make it. One thought ran through Cole's mind, he would not fail her.

Piper caught movement coming at her, and as she turned, she saw Cole, his arms reaching out towards her, and a flickering glow coming from further behind her, an energy bolt! She tried to throw her hands up, but in her mind, she knew it was to late to stop it, it was going to hit her. With a silent good-bye, she closed her eye's waiting for it to hit.

Leo watched, horrified as he saw it all, Cole's desperate run, Pipers reaction, then, even as he watched, all three hit at the same time, the energy crackling around the both of them, knocking them both across the chamber, where they hit the wall, sliding down lifelessly. A cry torn from his very soul rang out over the rest of the noise.

"**PIPER!!"**

Prue turned as she heard the cry, her heart going into her throat as she saw her sisters' motionless body, her mind went numb, as she realized what had happened. Running across the room she dropped down on her knee's feeling for a pulse. Even as Leo, tears running down his face, laid his hands on her, willing his love to heal her, even as he felt his power answer his call, he knew he had not recovered enough from healing Gina. But it would be enough for now.

Liz rushed to Gina's side helping her to her feet. Looking at the demon that had grabbed her, Liz delivered a kick to the side of its head, rendering it unconscious. Together again, they rushed back into the chamber. Liz could not believe what she saw, as her new friends struggled to help one of their own. They did not see a demon coming up behind them, his hands reaching out to grab the oldest, throwing out a bolt of electricity, she fried him, earning a grateful look from her.

"What happened?" Liz asked, as she saw Pipers eye's star to open.  
"Cole?" she asked weakly, even as she tried to sit up. "He..he.." she said, even as Prue took her in her arms, using her powers to keep the demons away.

Looking to where he lay, Leo saw the fall and rise of his chest, telling him that he was still alive, but there was nothing he could do for the demon, even if he could. His powers would not work on the valiant demon turned friend. At that moment he knew he would find a way to fix that restriction. He would get the Elders to let him do it. Moving to Cole's side, he shook him gently, hoping he was not hurting him more then he already was.

"We have to do something, we cant keep this up forever," Liz told Prue, even as she fried another demon.  
"I know, but what?" the oldest Halliwell was out of idea's, her mind lost in the battle, not having time for anything other then throwing demons away from them.  
"The circle." Gina said softly, looking at them.  
"The circle?" Piper asked, even as she struggled to her feet, holding on to Prue.  
"The circle of power, its how we use our special connection."  
"But.." Liz started to protest, knowing what would happen to them if they did.  
"It's our only chance." Leo told them, as he managed to rouse Cole. "We will back you up."  
"What do we do?" Prue asked.  
"Stand on the points of the pentagram, each of you taking one. Liz and I will take the front ." Moving to there places, they all faced forward, waiting for what would happen, not sure what to expect.

**"NO!"** the Source screamed, enraged as he saw them together, knowing he had to stop it. He ordered all his demons to attack, watching from behind them, waiting for them to weaken enough for him to attack.

Gina stood in front of Liz, the taller woman placing her hands on her shoulders, as they both closed their eyes. Even as the demons advanced, they made their connection, the Channel and the Power combined. Beside them, and around them, the battle began. Prue threw demon after demon back, as Piper both froze them and exploded them. Cole used his powers to make them disintegrate and Leo used his hands, but the two women with them never moved.

Around them, magic swirled, and their hands started to glow. Drawing in more and more power, Liz feed it to Gina, and she in turn held it between her hands, not yet ready to release it, waiting for the time to use it. They all needed to focus on the Source if it was to work, she wasn't sure how she knew, but she did.  
From all around the underworld, the other witches could feel the call, the call of good to good, asking for their strength, and willingly they gave it, knowing that it their only hope. The old and young, the weak and strong, the sane and the insane, they released it, sending it across the darkness, where it was gathered in, until the two women who called it seemed to glow like a beacon, and the demons before them fell back, afraid of the group.

"**NO!** You will not win!" the Source yelled, stepping forward, his hands red with energy, as he prepared to end it, here and now.  
"No! Your time is at an end!" Prue said, as she and Piper both moved to the side of the other two, behind them, Leo stood shoulder to shoulder with Cole, his hands resting on his wife's shoulders.  
"You can not win! I am the master of this domain!"

Gina could hear his voice, the voice that had ordered so much pain, not just hers, but to the others she had touched with her mind and she faltered. She could not face that again.

Beneath her hands, Liz felt it, the shudder that shook her friends frame, and she knew the reason why. Giving the smaller woman shoulders a gentle squeeze, she looked at the Source, her eye's blazing with an inner flame, the flame of defiance.

"No, it's your turn to pay!" she said, her voice cold and toneless. "You will _NEVER _hurt us again!"  
"You can not stop me! I know the prophecy, and you are one witch short." he taunted.  
"Then you don't know anything." Prue told him, having thrown the last of the demons against the wall, knocking it senseless. "You can not break the Power of Three forever." Reaching out, she took Pipers hand, as they both joined with the other two witches.  
"The spell." Piper whispered, still feeling the effects of the hit she took earlier.

_  
"Powers joined, drawing strength,  
Magic forces calling on faith,  
Power of Three, strength of Two,  
The time of evil is through."_

Even as they said it, all across the underground, the chant was taken up as the trapped and abused witches joined with their last hope.

Repeating the spell over and over, the glow in Gina's hands grew, until finally, she had to release it. With a flick of her hands she pushed it out at him. The Source screamed in fury as the magic struck him, flashing as bright as a star and then, it was gone, taking him with it, leaving no trace of the powerful demon.

"Did we win?" Liz asked as she sank to her knees. Gina crumbling as well, falling to the dirt and stone floor spent and exhausted.  
"I think so." Piper told her.  
"Good." Liz replied, and passed out.  
"Leo?" Cole said, his voice still shaky, as he looked at the two women laying on the ground.  
"They will be all right, in a few day's. They need rest."  
"Let's get home." Piper said, looking a bit pale herself.  
"What about the others?" Prue asked, remembering those still trapped down here with them.  
"With the Source gone, they have been returned to their home's. Their bonds holding them in this place gone." Cole said, knowing how the Sources powers worked.

Bending down, Cole picked up Liz while Leo took Gina, they prepared to leave. Holding on to Cole, Prue took one last look, seeing all the demons laying about and she shuddered, thinking what could have happened.

As they appeared back at the manor, Mary rushed to them, concern written all over her face as she made sure they were all ok. Looking at her granddaughter, she smiled, urging the men to take them all upstairs to rest.

"Piper, are you sure your ok?" Leo asked as he got his wife into their bed.  
"Yes, I'm just tired." She told him, holding him close as she drifted off to sleep.

**&-&-&**

Leo wasn't sure what time it was when he heard them calling him, and he didn't want to leave Piper who was tossing fitfully in her sleep, but he knew he had to answer, or they would summon him by force. Placing a loving kiss on her forehead, he vanished in a pale blue glow.

**&-&-&**

Prue could hear her name being called, and at first thought it was part of her dream. It was the same as it had been; she could not save her sister she was always to far away. Someone placed a hand on her arm, bringing the oldest Warren descendent to awareness.

"Piper? What?" she said as her sisters' face came into focus. The paleness of her skin, and the pain etched there brought Prue to her feet.

"Th.. there's som.. something wrong." Piper whispered as she fell to her knee's, holding her abdomen.


	19. The end

Prue rushed into the hospital emergency entrance, carrying Piper in her arms. "Someone please." She cried out.  
"What happened?" An orderly asked as he took Piper from her arms, placing her on a near by gurney and started to make his way to the emergency room.  
"I don't know. She's pregnant and she came into my room clutching her stomach in pain."

They ran down the halls to the emergency room not pausing to stop for the doors. He quickly got Piper off the gurney and on to the emergency table.

"Prue?"  
"I'm right here Piper I'm not going anywhere." Prue tried to remain calm for her sister as she took her hand.  
"It hurts Prue."  
"I know baby I know."

The doctors and nurses in the room had hooked up some wires and machines to Piper.

"I'm sorry miss you'll have to wait outside." A nurse told Prue.  
"Prue please. Don't leave me." Piper cried as she tightened her grip on her sisters hand.  
"I'll be right out that door Piper. I promise. Everything will be ok." Prue said as she bent down and placed a kiss on Pipers forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

**&-&-&**

It seemed like an eternity to Prue since she had left Piper in the emergency room. Yet she still had heard nothing from anyone. She had called Leo several times, but he was yet to appear.

"Prue?"  
"Cole? What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Piper is like family to me. You both are. What happened?"  
"I don't know. She came in my room tonight and then she fell to her knees in pain." Prue once again had tears running down her face. "God Cole, what if she loses the baby?"  
"Hey if what you told me is true, and she is carrying Phoebe. There is no way. Phoebe is to much of a fighter."  
"I'm scared Cole." She felt herself leaning against her former enemy for any comfort she could get.

Pulling Prue close to him he held her as she let out the tears she had been holding in.

"Piper Halliwell's family."  
"Here. How's my sister?" Prue asked praying that everything was ok.  
"Your sister is fine."  
"And the baby?" Cole asked before Prue could even form the words. Holding the oldest Halliwell for support in case the worst was said.

The doctor looked at Cole and then to Prue. Prue could read the look in his eyes. She had seen it before. The look of death.

"No. Please god, no." she said quietly as she felt her knees give out.  
"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do." He told her, though feeling her pain. It was one part of his job he hated. Informing the family of the loss of a loved one.  
"Where's Piper?" Prue finally got out quietly.  
"She is in room 312. Down the hall to your left."  
"Does she know?"  
"Not yet. We thought it may be best if you were there when she found out."  
"Thank you doctor. Umm, I'll tell her, if you don't mind."  
"No go ahead sometimes it's easier if its from a loved one. I'm truly sorry for your loss." He said again before walking down the hall, back towards the emergency room.

Prue just stood in one spot before she could even find the courage to go to Piper.

"Prue? Come on. Let's go see Piper." Cole said softly, though not wanting to push his former adversary.

Walking down the hall they stopped outside Pipers room. Prue looked up at Cole and then to the open door in front of her. Cole gave her a slight squeeze to her shoulder giving her the support that she would need. Letting her know that she would not have to carry this burden alone.

Prue placed her hand over Cole's letting him know she understood his unspoken gesture, before she stepped into the room to break the heart of her little sister.

Sitting by the bed she took Pipers hand in hers as she waited for Piper to come around from her drugs. Giving Prue the chance to figure out what she was going to say to Piper.

Half an hour later Piper came to and locked eyes with her oldest sister. The only thing she had left of her family, besides Leo and Cole. "Prue?"  
"Hi sweetie. How you feeling?" Prue looked down at Piper at the sound of her name  
"Lousy. Prue what happened?"

Prue looked at Piper and the tears she could feel starting to well in her eyes. "Oh Piper. I'm sorry."

Piper watched as a tear escaped the hidden well in her sisters' eyes. She knew then that she had lost Phoebe again. "No. Not again." As she too felt the tears coming down her face.

Prue pulled herself up on the bed and sat in begind Piper, holding her as the two of them cried for the lost again of their baby sister. The prophecy of rebirth broken.

**&-&-&**

After what seemed like forever, Piper finally fell into a drug-induced sleep, leaving Prue and Cole to sit there, waiting. As fresh tears wound there way down Prue's face, she felt Cole wrap his arms around her, offering his support, knowing what this was costing her, for he felt the same. Turning to him, she cried on his shoulder, taking comfort from the man she had once hated.

"Prue?" Cole said, as he pulled back, lifting her face up to look at him. "It's not your fault."  
"How?" she asked, wondering how he knew what she was thinking.  
"You are always taking the burden," he said, "Phoebe told me so much about you, and Piper, I can tell what your thinking."  
"But if I hadn't.." She started to protest  
"No, you don't know that." he said cutting her off. "Maybe it just wasn't the right time. You can not blame yourself for everything bad that happens, not this, and not Phoebe's death."  
"I should have stopped it, she's gone, all because of me."  
"No, it was just her time. She will be back, someday. We have to believe that." Cole told her as his own eye's filled with tears. As much as it hurt him to say that, he knew she needed to hear it. He just hoped that this did not destroy them anymore then it already had. He needed them, just as much as they needed each other. They were his lifeline now. And he vowed then that he would not leave them, he would fulfill his pledge to his lost love, to protect her sisters.

**&-&-&**

The next morning, the sun rose, shining its bright rays down on the city, the start of a new day waking Piper. As the room came into focus, she could not help but stare at the sight before her, for curled up on the couch beside her, their heads resting against each other were Cole and Prue. Coles arms wrapped around her protectively and she could see the signs of tear marks on her sisters face. _Maybe there was hope for them after all_ Piper thought to herself, as she once again drifted off to sleep.

**&-&-&**

At noon, Piper sat in the wheelchair, waiting as Prue signed the release paper, ready to go home. The loss of her baby hurt more then she thought possible, but she needed to find Leo, to tell him what had happened, but she didn't know where he was. She had tried to call him, but he had not come. Knowing he must be with another charge, she waited, trying to figure out what to tell him: how to tell him.

The sunlight blinded her as they left the hospital, and as she slowly got into the jeep, she knew what she needed to do.

"Prue?" she said as her sister got into the driver's seat.  
"Yeah?"  
"Take me to the beach. Please."

Looking into the sad brown eye's of her younger sister, Prue knew what she wanted to do. It was the same thing she had been thinking about as well, to say good-bye once more to the lost soul they had thought they had found, to say good-bye to Phoebe. Starting the jeep, she drove towards the ocean, thinking of what they could do once they got there.

**&-&-&**

As the waves rushed in, Prue looked around, finding the perfect spot, and using her powers, she erected a small stone pillar, hidden in the shadows of the rock face beside them. Moving forward, Piper placed a small bouquet of flowers there, the yellow roses and baby's breath creating a slash of color on the gray rocks.

They sat on the sand in silence each giving their own silent prayer to their lost sister. And the baby that would have been her.

"Prue?"  
"Yeah sweetie?" Prue held her gaze out the waters  
"Where's Leo?"  
"I don't know Piper." She answered quietly, as she pulled Piper closer to her into a hug. She also wanted to know where Leo was, so she could give him a piece of her mind for not coming when they had called him the other night.

Out of the corner of her eye Piper saw what she was hoping she would have seen sooner. She had so much to say. Turning to the familiar blue glow of their Whitelighter and her husband returning, she was more surprised at who she saw, when it wasn't Leo. "Prue is that?" Piper started to ask only her question when unfinished.

Prue turned to where a new person was standing before them. She couldn't believe whom she was seeing. After all these months, she was once again with them. Standing there with her open arms ready to hold and love them.

"Mum?" they both finally got out  
"Oh my babies." Patty Halliwell said as she held her arms out for her daughters.  
"What? How?" Prue managed to ask as she pulled herself then Piper to her feet  
"Come here. I'll explain later." She told them both as she stepped forward and brought them both in for a hug.

"Oh Piper I'm so sorry about the baby." She said as they sat on the sand her arm still protectively over her daughter. "They sent me down instead of Leo."  
"Where is he?" Piper whispered.  
"When you released all the witches, some of them had almost gone insane. He is trying to help those find themselves. Some we were not able to help. They were too far gone. In some small way the Source did some damage to the Wicca community, just by having those witches go insane. They will probably never see the free world again, as most are now in asylums."  
"Mum I lost Phoebe again." Piper said as she rested against her mother.  
"Oh Piper no you didn't. She was just not ready yet. Don't worry she'll come back to you and be livelier then you could ever hope possible."  
"In that case, can she come back as Prue's child." Piper smiled out at her sister, who gladly returned the smile.  
"I'll put a word in."  
"Mum. Why did they send you down? Why not just another Whitelighter?" Prue asked  
"They told me some time ago that Leo would need some help soon. It was the kind of help that only a family member could provide. They saw this day and they knew that you would need the love of some one close. It was either Grams or myself. They actually were going to send Grams but she insisted that I go. And you know what your grandmother is like when she made up her mind."  
"Stubborn as a mule." Prue put in  
"Just like Phoebe." Piper added

They all shared a quiet look before Prue and Patty agreed with Piper. "Just like Phoebe."

* * *

Cole paced in the living room as Liz and Gina tried scrying for Prue and Piper.

"Where are they?" he asked again for the fifth time.  
"Cole relax we'll find them."  
"There I got them. They're at the beach." Gina proclaimed, glad that she had been able to help Cole settle his nerves  
"The beach?" Liz looked at the map.  
"It's a special place for them now. I'll meet you there." He told them as he shimmered out.

After picking up all the things they had gotten out, the three witches were just about to go out the door when they heard someone walking up onto the porch. Out of the corner of her eye, Liz saw her friend pull back a bit in fear. Stepping back, she moved to stand beside her, waiting to see who was about to enter.

"Prue, I can walk." Pipers voice carried through the door. As Patty pushed it in, she saw Mary looking at her daughters, her face a mixture of relief and sorrow. She had not realized how much the older woman cared for them until that moment, as Prue set Piper down, Mary moved to her, taking her into her arms and holding her close.

Turning to look at the other two women, Patty noticed how the taller one seemed to be standing protectively in front of the other, the one with the haunted look on her face. The one who must have been taken, Patty thought to her self.

"Mary, where's Cole?" Prue asked as she looked around the room.  
"Isn't he with you? He left here about ten minutes ago, shimmering to where you were." Mary's voice carried a note of concern.  
"He never showed up." Prue told her, as a growing concern for the demon formed in her chest. _What had happened to him?_

From the corned of her eye's Patty saw Gina turn, and a shiver ran up her spine. Something was wrong, she just didn't know what, yet.

Moving towards the door to shut it, none noticed the faint red glow flash in Gina's eye's, or the faint smile that formed on her lips as she shut the door.

Sitting on the couch with Prue holding Piper in comfort they didn't notice Gina's change.

"We'll get her back Piper. One day she will come back to us." Prue quietly commented to her sister, as they both once again felt the loss of Phoebe.

* * *

Stayed tuned for the final book of **_Satan Series: Reawakening_**. Everything will come together for the Sisters and thier friends as they battle old and new enemies.


End file.
